Queens as Kings
by crackedconcrete
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Mixed POV / After her twin brother, King Antony, is killed, Princess Emma must step up and secretly rule Greece under his name. In order to save the State, Emma must strike a deal with the mysteriously beautiful and very rich Egyptian ruler, Pharaoh Regina. But will both women get more than they bargained for? WARNING: Chapter 11 onwards is M Rated.
1. Rude Awakening

It had been what felt like only minutes after Princess Emma had laid her head onto her soft pillows that she was being rudely awoken by her handmaid, Blue. The sun had still not yet risen and Emma's head was pounding.  
"Princess, Princess wake up! It's your brother," Blue frantically whispered as she shook the weary Princess. Emma groaned as she threw her legs over the edge of her bed, her thin bed sheets still tangled around her lower limbs. She prayed that Blue had been woken her at this ungodly hour for a valid reason. She haphazardly yanked on yesterday's green tunic over her naked body as Blue opened the thick curtains; bars of pale moonlight washed over the tops of Emma's bare feet and against the white marble floors. Blue kept her attention on the sea as Emma changed. She stared at the endless ripples of the sea that glistened like black ink below the luxurious manor she worked in. One day, she thought, I will swim in that ocean. Her mind flashed back to the multiple times she'd sat on the hot white sand as a young Princess Emma floated in the cool cobalt water, dipping and diving underneath the soft waves. Blue was always desperate to feel the water against her skin but happily collected pretty seashells whilst the Princess swam.  
"What happened to Antony?" Emma grumbled as she tied the golden belt around her thin waist; her blonde hair cascading down and over her back. Blue yelped and attempted to run her fingers through the Princess's hair, preparing to braid it. Emma pushed the maid's tiny hands away,

"Madam, please let me fix your hair before you leave," Blue squeaked.  
"Blue! Stop it! What's wrong with Antony?" Emma flicked all her hair to one side and stifled a yawn. The handmaid busied herself with collecting Emma's sandals, intentionally avoiding the Princess's query. By the time she'd turned around, Emma had left. The Princess padded barefoot down the main corridor of the mansion that she shared with her mother, Mary and her twin brother, Antony. Emma knew that Antony was in battle somewhere near the border of Greece and Macedonia, finishing off the mission her father, had started. Emma heard Blue fight her way through the layers of thin material that acted like a door; separating Emma's quarter from the rest of the building. She had no time to deal with Blue at the moment because something terrible had happened and she needed to get to the bottom of it. Emma took a sharp right, narrowly missing a marble statue that stood in the corner. Blue, however, had not been so lucky. The outstretched hand of the statue caught on her hair net, ripping it clean off. Blue's squealed and quickly put both hands on top of her head, hoping to catch most of her hair before her hairstyle completely fell apart. She glanced up to see that her headdress was completely ruined; one of the statue's fingers had ripped a massive hole through it. Blue sighed and dropped her hands. She'll be damned if she has to look respectable in front of the Queen. She'd raised the woman's children since she was fifteen years old, for God's sake. Blue picked up the hem of her cream coloured toga, and jogged after the Princess.

Emma had lived here for nineteen years and knew all the staff; partially because she'd grown up with the majority of them and partially because there weren't a lot of people who willingly visited the royal mansion to speak to her or her family. The staff raised her and looked out for her when Blue and her mother, Mary, did not.  
So when Emma spotted a few of the kitchen staff and gardeners huddling around, whispering, she did not bark at them to return to their common room but instead headed straight to them.  
"Princess," An elderly lady bowed her head at Emma as the other staff skittered away like cockroaches in daylight.  
"Granny," Emma pulled the older woman into a hug.  
"Princess," Granny whispered again, "Find Mary, she has news to tell you. Something terrible has happened,"

Blue finally caught up to the Princess, breathing hard through her nostrils, "Emma we must go. Your mother is waiting for you," Blue laid a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder, more so to steady herself, "Please".

Emma was furious that everyone else seemed to know what was going on except her. She'd even noticed that the kitchen staff, before running away from her, had tears in their eyes. There had been only one other time that she'd seen people in this much distress, and that was when her father died. Surely, her brother, as stupid as he was some days, was okay. He was the only logical reason behind all this commotion, she thought. Emma glanced down at Blue, who was stone faced and barely able to keep up with the Princess's speed. She suddenly felt sorry for the poor woman. Blue had raised both Emma and Antony. It was no secret that the woman preferred Antony over Emma; not that she treated Emma terribly different but because Blue would always sneak sweets to Antony in their classes together. Blue always spoke and often treated Antony like he was son she never had.

Blue quickly zipped in front of Emma and pushed open the door for her; the handmaid wheezing at the door's weight. They stood in the middle of the front garden; a wide open space filled with ponds, statues and more plants than necessary. The glint of the moon shone through the open rooftop, throwing eerie shadows across the walls and freshly manicured grass. Emma's eyes narrowed in on the marble bench littered with colourful pillows that sat in the middle of the garden. She stepped out onto the grass and felt the soft blades squish slightly underfoot. The bench sat on a beautiful mosaicked platform; tiny fragments of red, purple, orange and brown glass placed together to create a brilliant battle scene. It was her favourite growing up; she'd always run her fingers across the glass, imagining the different scenarios in her head, and Mary would chastise her in fear her daughter would cut herself on a piece.

As Emma reached the platform, there was a loud yell and a sudden bang. The doors on the other side of the garden were thrown open and her mother, Queen Mary, entered with a large and boisterous group of Senators in her wake. Mary looked ferocious; her eyes bright and her long black hair, a wild mane that whipped behind her. She did not look like she even walked across the ground but instead, floated; the gold trimmings of her forest green toga flicking the shins of the Senators that were desperate to keep up with the Queen's stride.  
"My Queen, the government will fall!"  
"How will the soldiers fight without a leader?"  
"If our enemies were to find out, we'd be done for!"  
Each Senator was sound more hysterical than the last but Mary's intense stature softened when she spotted her daughter standing nervously in the garden.  
"Emma!" Mary grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh Emma there has been a grave mishap!"  
The Senators behind them realised that the Princess was unaware of the recent events and quickly shut their mouths. Emma got a mouthful of her mother's raven hair before Mary started sobbing, "Your brother…he…h-he was killed," Mary burst into tears; Emma felt the drops leak into her tunic.

"No, he can't…" Emma whispered as she woodenly wrapped her own arms around her distraught mother as she tried to digest the information. Antony, her twin, was dead. Not just gone for a few weeks for war but gone for eternity. He was no longer going to make fun of her for her left-handedness when they practised their swordsmanship, he was no longer going to race her on horseback across the sandy beaches, or overachieve in archery or throw grapes at her at dinner when mother wasn't looking. He was gone.


	2. Weight of the Crown

"Excuse me, My Queen?"  
"What could you _possibly_ want to annoy me with now, Senator Hopper?" Mary snapped. The majority of the ruling party and household staff had left Mary and Emma after the Queen had disclosed the terrible news to her daughter. The rest of the Statesmen were spaced out in the garden, chatting quietly in groups, casting uneasy glances at their distressed ruler. Senator Hopper, who was practically the Queen's right hand man, inched closer to Mary. He cleared his throat as caged songbirds tweeted delightfully as the sun slowly but surely passed up above the horizon, signalling a new day.  
"There is a serious situation at hand that we must address, your Majesty,"  
Mary glared at the Politician as Emma winced at Hopper's complete lack of respect; they were in the mourning period.  
"A more serious matter you say?" Mary blurted rather loudly. The other Senators froze, their eyes glued to the Queen, "A more serious matter than losing my son?"  
Hopper's eyes bulged out of his sockets for a second before pleading for forgiveness, "no, no, of course not your Majesty, it's just that-"  
But Mary cut him off, "it's just what, Senator? What could possibly matter more than losing your King? Or do you simply not care?"  
Tension sizzled between the two authority figures; Emma wanted nothing more than to slip away. She did not deal well with confrontations; particularly when they concerned the government party questioning her family's ability to rule. Hopper did not speak for a few moments, "I mean no disrespect, my lady," he cleared his throat once again and raised himself to his full height, "that's not what I meant. It's just…the government, your Majesty, it will fall or worse, be taken over without mercy".  
Mary sighed. She knew this would happen. They needed a ruler and they needed one now. Antony had yet to have any children which meant no successors. She rattled her brain for any distant male relatives to take the position as king. Mary stared at her daughter; watching Emma nervously twist her hair up and squish it against the back of her head, then letting it fall down again. Even though Emma and Antony were identical twins, Mary could help but notice how much Emma looked exactly like her brother when she held her hair up like that. Suddenly, it hit her.  
"Emma can do it," 

Emma practically choked as she felt a trickle of fear pool in the bottom of her stomach, "Me?"  
"Majesty, do you think-"  
"It's a wise choice? Yes,"  
Senator Hopper observed Emma, noticing that she had gone a few shades lighter, "Your Majesty, with all due respect, Emma has never had anything to do with the government. Ever,"  
Mary didn't turn to Hopper, but instead kept her eyes on Emma as she watched the entire spectrum of emotions play out on her daughter's face.  
"I believe she will be capable,"  
Emma's eyes widened at Mary's statement, "Me, capable? I…I can't,"  
"You must," Mary pleaded, grabbing hold of her daughter's hand,  
"Is there no other way?" Hopper interjected. Mary turned her whole body to Senator Hopper as he took a sudden cautious step back.  
"Think about it Hopper," the Queen's eyes flashed, "All Emma would have to do is act like Antony for only a few hours a day, not even that,"  
Hopper looked at Mary with confusion, "I'm sorry Ma'am, I don't quite follow,"  
"We don't tell the public that…t-that Antony is….dead, and Emma can just simply take his place as King. Emma and Antony are identical twins, all she would have to do is wear a headdress of some sort and bind her chest,"  
"But my Queen, the Princess has never ruled or even sat in a senatorial discussion before!" he huffed, clearly displeased with the woman. Emma instinctively touched her breasts, imagining them bound with strips of leather. She grimaced slightly. Mary didn't notice but kept insisting to Senator Hopper that this plan would work, "She doesn't need to! The Senators were doing a fine job of running the state while my son was out in battle, I'm sure you can do it for a little bit longer. And Emma just needs to look the part. If she can walk like Antony, talk like Antony, she can pass as Antony. The public won't know the difference,"

Hopper reflected on Mary's words as Emma spoke up, "Excuse me, has anyone thought to ask me whether or not I wanted to partake in this?"  
Mary sighed and swung her head towards her daughter, "Emma, would you like to be King?"  
"No," Emma planted her hands on her hips and glared at her mother. Mary shrugged,  
"Too bad," Emma opened her mouth to argue but Mary quickly cut in, "Emma, you have no choice in the matter. The survival of Greece and her conquered lands depend on you right now darling. You must accept, if you don't, we will crash and burn,"

A few short hours later, the unofficial coronation had begun. Emma had practically been taken to the church grounds kicking and screaming. Mary had explained briefly to a fretting Blue that Emma was now to be crowned King. Much to Emma's annoyance, Blue agreed with Mary that her ruling over Greece was the best decision.  
"You won't have to do anything Emma," Blue squeezed the Princess's hand softly,  
"But, I still don't think I can do it Blue," Emma and Blue walked side by side to the family church. The air was already warm and the sun sparkled against the oily orange leaves of the exotic fruit that lined the pathway to the religious building. The rest of the ruling party was inside so the garden was unnervingly quiet. Dried leaves crunched under Blue's sandals  
"Emma, you are the Saviour. You have royal blood flowing through you. You have your father's stubbornness and level-headedness and your mother's grace, beauty and kindness. There is nothing you cannot do," Emma smiled weakly at her handmaid's compliment,  
"I just don't think I'm-"  
"Ready? Princess, you have to be," Emma chewed her lip nervously as Blue tried to figure out what next to say, "Emma, you don't have to do much. You just need to act the part. The council have already agreed to run the state with the aid of your mother. No one but the Senators and those working in the house will know". Emma didn't look at Blue, but instead studied the grass below her and how it rippled in the light breeze.  
"Trust me, Princess Emma, you can do this".

There was a tinge of decay in the air as Emma landed heavily on her knees in front of the aging Head Priest. The family rarely used this church; often preferring to pray within public alters to display the notion that they were very much like the people they ruled over. Emma felt every set of Senatorial eyes bore into her back as the Priest read out the official coronation statement. It felt like lead dripped down her arms and pooled in her fingertips. Emma looked nervously over her shoulder and saw that Blue and Mary had a very disgruntled Senator Hopper wedged in between them. The Princess closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. In a matter of minutes she would be the ruler of all of Greece. It suddenly felt all too surreal, Emma squeezed her eyes tighter. This would not get to her because it was simple and stupid and why was she crying? She quickly wiped away the tears that tracked her cheeks before her mother saw. The Princess took a deep breath; all she would have to do is dress like her brother, talk like her brother and she already had his looks down pat.

"Do you, Princess Emma, the Saviour, daughter of the mighty King and Queen Mary, the Fairest, accept the position of King?"

The Princess's heart jumped into her throat. This was it. This was the defining moment that changed every aspect of her life. She would no longer be Princess Emma, the Saviour, but King Antony. She knew she had a double life in store for her and it was frightening. The Priest's watery blue eyes stared into Emma's as he gingerly held the crown made of twisting golden olive branches over the Princess's head, waiting for an answer. Emma sighed, releasing the pent up tension in her chest, "I do".  
Emma felt a heavy weight being placed upon her head.  
"I now…pronounce you, King Antony, 27th ruler of Greece" He whispered.

No one clapped. No one cheered. The only sound was of the wind blowing through the fruit trees outside. As the Priest took a step back, Emma burst into tears. She felt like a funeral had just finished instead of being in a joyous moment. She was Queen except... she didn't want this, not one bit. Queen Mary was quickly by her panicking daughter's side, her hands cupping her cheeks.  
"My love, you must be strong for this," she pressed her lips to Emma's forehead, "you have nothing to worry, I will rule beside you and we have the most loyal Senators on our side! Believe me," Mary's eyes shone brilliantly as she helped her daughter to her feet. She cleared her throat and laced her fingers through Emma's, "I present to you, your new King!"

Granny, who'd crept in during the procession, broke out in a round of applause while the baffled Senators just stared. Emma threw a grin the general direction of Granny and slowly, one by one, the governing party started to clap. The Princess couldn't believe it, they were applauding _her_. A sobbing Mary smiled and proudly took a step back. Wiping her eyes, Mary began clapping as well. Emma lifted her head in pride as Mary shouted joyfully, "We believe in you darling, and we will be with you every step of the way. You will make a fine King".


	3. Prejudicial Seducing

**AUTHORS NOTE: I kept forgetting to add one of these things so here we go! Okay, so I hope you guys like the story so far and I know there hasn't been any Regina or SwanQueen but it's coming, I swear it's in the next chapter! (At least Regina is) These past chapters have kind of been back fill, just so you know why and how Emma is 'King'. **

**Don't worry this is SwanQueen, it's just...slow burn SwanQueen? I don't know how to explain it but there will be Regina scenes coming up real quick!  
Please read and review! Cheers!**

* * *

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

It was unbearably hot. The summer sun was relentless as it cooked the grounds of the royal manor. Where once stood lush green grass, now nothing but burnt pieces of plant clinging to the dry cracked Earth. Emma flicked the hem of her pale blue toga as she paced angrily through the gardens towards the main hall; the tough material of her outfit shattered the delicate blades of crispy grass. Her sandals left red dusty marks on the pure white marble steps as she climbed the small set of stairs to her Mother's favourite area. If Mary didn't have a valid reason for disturbing the reigning Queen's peace in this heat, Emma would probably make quick work of her Mother. Emma wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and upper lip as she entered the main hall. She flourished her toga and waited impatiently for her mother's attention which had been taken by none other than Senator Hopper. They spoke in hushed tones much to Emma's displeasure.

"There's nothing you can't say in front of the Queen," Emma quipped as she raised her chin ever so slightly. Hopper touched Mary's arm in affection and quickly motioned to Emma,

"Ah, good afternoon Queen Emma," the Senator cleared his throat as Mary turned to walk towards her daughter,

"You better have a good reason to pull me out of my spare time…" Emma's eyes flicked to the drops of sweat that dripped down the left temple of Hopper's face, "in this heat".

"Of course my love," Mary smiled and placed a tender hand on Emma's elbow, guiding her to the shade. Hopper bowed his head to Emma and left. Emma could already feel the slight burn of the sun on the back of her neck and forearms. This did not please her slightest bit. When Mary lowered herself down onto a nearby bench, Queen Emma did not follow suit.

"Emma, you can sit down, you know?" Mary smiled softly as she patted the cool marble, beckoning her daughter but to no avail.

"I prefer to stand," Emma snapped. She sniffed and impatiently dusted off the small accumulation of dirt that had formed on the front of her toga while avoiding eye contact with her concerned mother.

"Emma, what's happened to you?" Mary whispered up to Emma, her bright blue eyes searching desperately for an answer she knows she will not get.

"Ruling is what happened," her daughter sneered, "you of all people should know that Mary, I have told you countless times. Now, if that's all you wanted to ask, I'm going," Emma spun on her heel to leave but Mary quickly grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"Darling, you used to… used to be different, so happy and care free. Blue is worried about you Emma and frankly so am I. Emma, you…you've become cold hearted…"

Emma just glared at her mother as she ripped her hand out of Mary's thin fingers, "cold hearted?" Mary bit her lower lip as Emma's voice grew louder, "cold hearted! That's a bit rich isn't? At least I didn't go and murder a married man who gave me affections!"

Mary gawped at her daughter before retorting, "You took that situation and reworded to suit you!"

Emma squatted down and moved her face just inches away from her mothers, "Oh really Mother, how so?" she whispered darkly. Mary stood up abruptly. This was not like her daughter at all,

"David loved me," Fuming, Mary punctured every word, "Kathryn did not love him. She wanted his money. He didn't see me as a wounded Queen forced into a marriage, okay? He saw me as a real person!" She shouted.

"So that's why you had him killed huh? Wife didn't deserve him, hey?" Emma's nose was almost brushing Mary's, "Sounds a bit awfully close to home, don't you think," she spat.

Mary's chest was heaving in anger. Who was this woman? This was not the child she raised. She took a step away from her child and threw her arms out in irritation,

"God, Emma! You don't know what it's like to be loved by someone, do you? You'd do absolutely anything for them because they make you feel whole! Because they see your imperfections and still think you are the most wonderful thing in the world," Mary turned her back to her child, her heart aching at her own loss. Emma stood up to retaliate but not before her mother cut in again, "but when…when you find out they are in love with someone else…" She clenched her fist and spun back to Emma, "you will never understand!" Mary exploded.

She regretted it immediately as hurt contorted her daughter's face, "Emma, no…wait," Mary reached out but Emma swiped her hand to the side.

"You know what mother, you're right; I don't know what it's like to be loved and I will never experience it. I've never had the privilege to be held, or kissed, or hell, spoken to like the sun shined out of my backside!"

As Emma slowly inched backwards, out of the hall; it was way too hot inside this building to be dealing with this right now,

"Wait, let me explain," Mary pleaded.

"No!" Emma threw her hand out at her mother, her forefinger barely brushing Mary's cheek, "you listen, Mary. Admit it, you hate what I am! I have tried your dozen or so male suitors but each one is more pathetic than the last…"

"If the state was to find out, you'd be killed!" Mary squeaked, "Or thrown in jail or tortured,"

"So why is Regina allowed to?" Emma shouted as Mary gasped. She had dared to speak that cursed woman's name. Emma balled her fists up, tears streaming down her face, "Huh? The whole world knows she's got a female concubine! Why is she allowed to love who ever she wants, but I can't?"

Mary winced, "Because she is the most powerful sorceress in the world Emma! You could openly tell the world too you were having sex with a female on the side if you have the kind of money and power like she does! Re- I mean, that woman, is dangerous!"

The reigning Queen glared at the black haired woman in front of her. She released a pent up breath and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Emma," Mary whined as she grabbed her daughter's hand,

"No,"

"Emma, listen…"

"No!" Emma pulled back. She shut her eyes and concreted fiercely on massaging her temples. Mary hated seeing her daughter in such a state; she wanted nothing but a happy ending for Emma…a happy ending never to transpire while the reigning courts prejudicial hatred and phobia existed. Mary chewed on her lower lip, if there was only a way to help clear the air, to help the Senators to understand, she thought.

"Unless," Emma murmured, her fingers frozen on her forehead, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Mary was often wary of Emma's plans; most of them didn't work out as excellently as she hoped. Emma focused her burning gaze on her mother,

"Unless… Regina is the answer".

Mary spluttered, "Excuse me? What? She's the answer? Did you not just hear me Emma, she's dangerous!" she scoffed, "and she will get you killed". Had Emma lost her mind?

The ruling Queen's eyes narrowed, "Regina is richer than any other nation, including our own, mother! She can help us!"

Mary scrunched her nose in disgust, "I will not receive any sort of financial aid from someone who regularly dips their hands in sorcery!"  
"You know we are failing as a nation! The drought has ripped us apart, we're struggling! And everybody knows it. We are the laughing stock! We will go down in history as they royal family that couldn't provide,"

"But she and her husband are dangerous!" Mary seethed. As much as Mary hated it, Emma was right. Regina's family was ridiculously wealthy. Mainly because no one wanted to touch their cursed money or mess with Regina's disgusting husband, Pharaoh Gold, who had a filthy habit of transforming his servants into scarab beetles when he was bored.

"She is the answer," Emma stated. Mary threw her hands up in defeat,

"And what do you expect to happen, huh? They're just going to hand over their money?" Mary snorted. Emma didn't answer. There was a moment of silence as each woman gathered their thoughts. Mary had a point, Emma thought.

"And even in the slimmest chance of it working, how would you go about in getting the money? Pharaoh Gold does not leave his palace!" Mary contemplated her own words,

"It's not him we need to worry about mother; it's Regina,"

"Regina's worse than Gold! You've heard the rumours! She rips out the hearts of all those who defy her!" Mary gulped. She had never seen the woman before. No one had ever seen the woman before. But Mary had the faintest imagining of a cruel hag laughing as she ripped the beating heart from a young boy's limp body. She shivered.  
"Then we don't defy her," Emma said with a sudden grin. With a hint of carefree tinging her voice, Emma simply muttered, "We seduce her".


	4. Not all that glitters is Gold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, gentle reminder that this is AU, and I hope this chapter really alleviates the whole 'Regina's married? To Gold? Why?' situation for you guys!  
Woo, Regina chapter! Finally!  
**

* * *

The sun was barely a pinprick of white light on the endless expanse of orange water that ebbed and flowed over the bare feet of Pharaoh Regina. A small flock of Ibises flew out to the horizon; their white wings a vivid contrast to the light pink sky. Regina watched the liquid swirled around her ankles, and retreat back into the brown murky water that was the River Nile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, inhaling until her lungs felt ready to burst. This was her getaway, this little section of bank she'd cordoned off as her own. Tilting her head back with mouth slightly agape, she exhaled as she felt the last rays of the day tantalizingly glide across her jeweled chest and naked arms.

"Regina?"  
Startled, Regina threw her open palm out to the male voice and a bolt of green lightning split open the red dusty ground near the familiar face. However, the interrupter did not move when the red dirt floated around him in the soft zephyr,  
"Oh," Regina exhaled disappointingly, "it's just you," She lowered her hand and flicked her chocolate brown hair, "I could've killed you... a little warning next time would be nice," she sneered.

"You can't kill me Regina," he took a step forward and said too smugly for Regina's taste, "even if you tried".

"Yes, pity that," She scrunched her nose as she glared at the setting sun; night time. She hated the night more than anything because it meant her disgusting husband Gold would be finished with his favourite concubine and would come searching for her, drawing his beady eyes over her body like a slab of meat from the market.

"Something bothering you my Queen,"

Regina turned and faced the man; his face half hidden in the shadows. Behind him, the large lanterns that dotted the royal palace were set alight as the evening grew darker. She knew it would be a long walk back to the palace but she did not want to leave knowing full well what was in store for her.

"My husband," Regina stated. The long dry grass swayed in the warm breeze, gently caressing the inside skin of Regina's wrist. She stared out into the distance, watching how the field of beige disappeared and met with the dark blue of the night; her palace with its dozen glowing lights sat awkwardly to the right of her vision.

"Ah, yes. That slight…predicament," he emphasised the last word; rolling off his tongue like it was a curse. Regina grunted in agreement as she rearranged the heavy golden bangles on her wrist,

"…any news?"

"He does seem to be spending an awful lot of time with that concubine of his…"  
Regina rolled her eyes, "Any _useful_ news,"

"He told her he loved her,"  
Regina's chest constricted. Her blood boiled underneath her olive skin. She took a step forward and wrapped her slender fingers around his throat,

"What…what did you say?"

But the man simply stared at her; unperturbed by her sudden outburst of anger.

"I said, he loves her,"

Regina was seething. He raised a single thick eyebrow mockingly as she searched his face, tainted with the sick hope that he was lying. But he wasn't.

"Gold loves me," Regina spat before using all her power to fling the man so high that he hit the ground metres away with a sickening thud.

Regina spun on her heel, and stared once again, out into the river. The singing cicadas barely drowned out the humming reality that swirled inside her head. It was one thing to take another woman to bed, but another to admit your love. Regina's chest heaved; all she wanted to do was scream and hit something. She heard grass crunch behind her. He was right; she couldn't kill him even if she tried.  
"But you don't love him," he whispered. Regina squeezed her eyes shut. Of course she didn't love him, but Lord knows she had too. She had too or he'd rip away the single most important thing in her life; Henry.

"Shut up," she said through gritted teeth, "shut up, shut up,"  
"You don't love him!" he shouted. She spun around and slapped him. Pain shot down her fingers. "You don't know anything Sidney!" Regina retorted, "Absolutely nothing",

"I don't know anything huh? I know you are unhappy with him! Imagine being free!"

Regina froze. How dare he use that on her, "Excuse me?"

"You're not happy with him Regina. You are never happy,"

Her nostrils flared, "How dare you. I may not be happy but I am free. Free to do whatever and whoever I please, you pathetic servant,"

He did not retaliate viciously but instead, stared at her; his eyes blatantly raking over the curves of her hips and breasts. Regina lifted her chin and clicked her fingers. Sidney exploded into a plume of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a menacing hiss erupted from the ground near Regina's foot before a thick brown snake coiled its way up her leg. It twisted itself loosely around her neck and rested its narrow head on her shoulder; a single yellow eye blinked lazily at the sorceress.

"You want to make me happy then Sidney?" she growled at the snake as she made her way up to the palace, "kill my husband. If I kill him, my magic leaves me. But if he were to die of natural causes…" she battered a particularly tall bunch of grass out the way, "say, a snake bite…" the snake hissed delightfully, "my magic will stay".

She reached the steps of the palace and slowly climbed them; the warm glow of the fires lit the hieroglyphs that lined the dusty walls.

"You know Sidney, I much prefer you as a snake than a human…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Come on people, do you *really* think I'd make Regina and Gold happily married? Pah-leaseee... I am team Viva La SwanQueen all the way :D**


	5. A Greek Slave's Knowledge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, this chapter was hella fun to write so I hope you enjoy it because it's got Henry feels and a bit of ol' Gina's saucy sass at the end ;) **  
**Also I've noticed my formatting is playing up something shocking so I am trying to fix it. Alas, the plot thickens...**

* * *

"Goodnight my little Prince," Regina cooed as she stroked the soft chocolate brown hair of her son, Henry. He broke out in a grin, grabbing his mother's hand and kissed it,

"Goodnight Ma,"

She smiled as Henry's eyes drooped almost immediately. Henry had grown into a fine young man, if she didn't say so herself. Although Henry was a young teenage boy, Regina still couldn't help her adoring mothering instincts and Henry cherished every moment of it. He loved it when his mother came in and kissed him goodnight, especially if it meant less hours Regina spent with his step father, Pharaoh Gold. Regina twirled the cowlick in her son's fringe and patted down, expecting it to comply. He scrunched up his nose as flyaway hairs tickled his nostrils,

"Ma, stop it," he groaned, "that tickles you know!"

"You have this one unruly bit of hair that just…" Regina arched a single eyebrow as she licked her fingers and squished them down over the cowlick that sat in a curl on her son's forehead. Henry opened his eyes and laughed harder at his mother's expression, batting away her hands as she attempted to control his hair,

"_Ma_, leave it… it is _fine_,"

"Where you got such wild hair from is beyond me,"

Henry raised his eyebrows at the wavy mess that was Regina's hair, "um, Mum, I'm pretty sure I got it from you," he reached out and lightly tugged on a single ringlet that sat on her shoulder.

"Oh Henry, you little…" Regina rolled onto the large silk bed, jamming her fingers into her son's armpits and tickled him until he couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay! Mum you win!" he gasped, pushing his slim mother off to the side. Regina slid off the smooth sheets, and planted a kiss on her son's forehead,

"Bedtime for Princes,"

"But Mum!"

"Don't 'but' me, Mister," Regina pointed her finger at the curtains, and they snapped closed. Henry drew one of his many pillows to his chest and watched his mother glide around the large room, closing curtains and picking up articles of clothing off his floor,

"Fine, but can I at least say goodnight to Sidney?"

Before Regina could stop him, there was a low hiss from above Henry's head; Sidney the snake was curled around one of the bed's wooden bannisters, his sliver tongue flicking.

"Sidney!" Regina huffed as Henry's face lit up. The boy reached up to the serpent and complained when the slimy skin made contact with his outstretched hand.

"Why can't I have a pet snake?" Henry mumbled as Sidney slithered around Henry's neck and down his chest; careful not to choke his mistress's son.

"Because Henry…" Regina laid her open palm on the pile of golden sheets at the end of Henry's bed and Sidney looped his way up her arm, "snakes are dangerous and plus, I own Sidney". The reptile tightened his grip around Regina's arm, not enough to hurt but so she realised he'd overheard her.

"Aw okay," Henry settled down into bed again, "Goodnight Ma…Goodnight Sidney,"

Sidney bowed his head towards the child and Regina rubbed her son's leg reassuringly,

"Goodnight my Prince".

Regina pulled her son's bedroom door shut behind her, and sighed. She loved that boy more than anything else and would travel to the ends of the earth to save him if need be. With Sidney still wrapped loosely up her arm, Regina headed towards the main living quarters.

* * *

She sat heavily down in one of the low wicker chairs that scattered the area, pulling a sequined cushion onto her lap. This is where Gold often met her when he was done with the tramp. Regina's positive mood vanished instantaneously. She sneered to herself as Sidney slipped down over the wicker and onto the cool stone floor.

"Maybe I should make a point of seeing Ruby more often," Regina mused out loud, smiling down at the snake, "that'll even out the concubine playing field, don't you think?"

Sidney just hissed, raising his body up as if he were to strike her. Regina glanced at her surroundings; she loathed this room because her husband had several effigies of himself built to act as pillars in the open space. To be fair, she didn't mind it much because she'd often lazily flick her wrist towards them and suddenly a large hunk of stone would fall off them. Always accidental, she'd state. Regina failed to notice the petite blonde woman by the main corridor just off to her left, until the woman cleared her throat.

"What?" Regina barked, eyes zeroing on the woman. Sidney turned his head and started hissing considerably louder. The woman squeaked as Regina motioned for her to come forward.

"Who are you?" Regina spat, dragging her eyes over the woman's tattered clothing. Yeah she was pretty but why was such filth inside her palace?

"Kathryn, your Majesty,"

Regina noticed a foreign accent, and eyeballed the woman closely. Kathryn avoided eye contact and quickly brushed her hair down over her face. If she hadn't moved, Regina would've missed it; a burn scar in the shape of a 'T' on Kathryn's rosy left cheek.

"Well, well, _well_…" Regina clasped her fingers around Kathryn's chin and pulled her face closer, "what _do_ we have here?" With her free hand, the sorceress swiped the hair off the other woman's face and stared at the nasty burn. Kathryn's eyes widened with fear as Regina clucked her tongue slowly, "traitor scar?"

"Old news Majesty," Kathryn fidgeted nervously under Regina's harsh glare. She let her go,

"Of course it is dear. Tell me, does it have anything to do with the little situation you're in?" Regina drawled as the blonde gingerly touched her red face.

"None of your business,"

"Excuse me?" Regina took a step closer to the woman, "I can only assume you are a slave my darling, by the way your filthy rags hang off your malnourished body,"

Kathryn wrung her hands nervously, "Yes. I was burnt before I was sold into the slave market"

"And why was that? What could have you possibly done wrong in your old nation to end you up _here_, in Egypt?"

"It was not me, it was my husband,"

Regina raised her eyebrows, "your nation scars the wives of male criminals? Interesting…"

"They killed my husband…well; more so, _she_ killed my husband, for giving her affections,"

Regina was suddenly intrigued by this slave's story, "and who is this _she_?"

"Queen Mary the Fairest, of Greece,"

Now Regina was definitely interested. But before she could interrogate the slave anymore, Kathryn pulled out a fancy letter from the folds of her shabby dress and handed it to Regina.

"This is why I'm here. It was delivered this afternoon while you were at the Nile,"

Regina snatched the letter from the woman's hands and turned the letter over; she didn't recognise the insignia that was inscribed on the back. But it was quite apparent Kathryn did; her eyes widened dramatically, she'd recognise that image anywhere.

"Greece," Kathryn whispered. Regina stared at the woman, confused,

"Greece?"

Kathryn tapped a dirty finger on the blue picture, "that's the symbol for the royal family in Greece,"

"Hmm…" Regina flipped the letter over once more and stared at the looping scrawl across the front, "Do you have any inkling to why your nation would be contacting me?"

Kathryn shook her head, "no Ma'am, none at all. It has been many years since I have called it home".

"And does this Queen _Mary_ – did you say – does she still rule?"

The slave furrowed her brow at the question, "no, she does not. Her son, King Antony – "

"King," Regina stood up straight, "_King_?"

"Yes, King Antony, he now rules. Or supposably, I'm not too sure," Kathryn muttered.

Regina grinned mischievously as she clicked her fingers, "Sidney!"

The brown snake burst into a cloud of purple smoke, "Yes, Majesty,"

Kathryn's eyes bulged as the blood ran from her pretty face, "oh my god,"

"Quiet you!" Regina snapped. The enchantress turned to Sidney and ran her forefinger across Sidney's jawline. The man's nostrils flared, "Yes Majesty," he repeated.

"I need a favour," Regina whispered seductively into Sidney's ear, "just a _small_ favour," she whimpered.

Sidney cleared his throat, "A-anything…"

Kathryn averted her eyes from the Queen's public display of affection towards the snake man,

"Greece has a King,"

"Yes, and?"

Regina raised her eyebrow at Sidney's obvious lack of understanding, "He needs to be mine," she growled.

"But your husband is still very much alive. You can't pursue him if you are still married," Sidney noted sarcastically. Regina leaned close, her top lip scrapping his bottom one. Sidney didn't dare move as her mouth lightly brushed his beard. Her warm breath was in his ear and he felt the tip of her tongue flick just underneath his earlobe,

"Then, Sidney _dear_, fix that".


	6. Fight like an Animal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter; I have a whole bunch of Regina chapters coming up so I just wanted to give you a bit of a break from them :) **  
**STILL WORKING ON FORMAT, SORRY. I KNOW IT'S EVERYWHERE, SO SORRY.  
And also, the lines are now sort of chapter break things, so um..yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since her brother's death, Emma found that fighting in the arena was the only way she could clear her head-space. It relieved a lot of the pent up stresses and anger that came with ruling so she was glad that her mother had booked the arena just for this morning. As much as she loved the crowds, Emma loved being alone with the ability to be herself and not to put on the façade of her dead brother.  
"King Antony!" a cleaner squeaked at Emma as she strode past. She'd forgotten that Mary had bought a whole new bunch of servants for the household. They still didn't know that Emma was King Antony. She curtly nodded in the direction of the cleaner and zipped around the corner. Alas, she still had to wear her brother's attire. Princess Emma could not be seen slaughtering animals in broad daylight. No, that was only for her brother. Her rib cage clenched tightly when she suddenly remembered how she used to go out hunting just before day break with Antony. He'd taught her how to use a bow and arrow too. She subconsciously touched the taut string of her bow that crossed her bound chest. Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out onto that field before she'd self-combust. The leather cap she wore to hide her hair felt itchy and all she wanted to do was rip it off. Later, she thought. Emma bound down the front steps, two at a time, quickly strapping her sword to her hip so the hilt sat underneath her baggy dark green tunic and just above her tanned trousers.

* * *

Mary waited impatiently by the front gates of the stadium, her eyes steady on the lone figure that walked up. She immediately recognised the forest green top and flicked her wrist at the large wooden doors behind her. There was a shout from inside and the heavy doors were pulled, slowly but surely, open.

"Good morning, my love," she held her arms open towards her child. Mary had made a mental note to use non-gender specific pet names when it came to Emma, particularly when she wasn't sure if Emma would be turning up as Antony or herself.

Her daughter smiled uncomfortably as Mary planted a kiss to her cheek,

"Sleep well?"

"Of course," Emma's voice was slightly gruffer than usual, on the account she was pretending to be male. Mary had first suggested that Emma wasn't to speak at all when she was Antony, but Emma thought it was a stupid idea. So Mary opted for minimal talking but with an accent, to make it believable.

"Excellent," Mary placed her hand on the small of her daughter's back and guided them into the stadium; the doors closing loudly behind them.

* * *

The sun was blinding Emma. That, and the blood that trickled from a gash on her forehead from where the wild dog had scathed her as it jumped over her head. She wiped angrily at the blood and cursed as it stained her shirt. In front of her, a massive dog stood; it's brown fur matted and its mouth snarling.

"Come on, come on you _stupid_ animal," Emma breathed as she brandished her sword, egging the beast forward. The dog growled and snapped as the metal tip caught it just above the nose.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Mary yelled from the stands.

"Really Mother? _Now_?" Emma ducked and rolled as the dog leapt at her. She spun around and swiped at the beast, chopping a good portion of its matted hind fur off.

"I mean, is it really necessary?" Mary tapped her nails against the wooden back of the chair beside her as she stared off into space; completely and utterly unobservant of her daughter's danger.

"What bit?" Emma huffed as the dog turned and ran at her. She held her shield alongside her chest but definitely decided against it when the dog bit a massive chuck out of it. Flinging it off to the side, Emma rolled her shoulders, passing the sword from hand to hand.

"All of it. I'm seriously reconsidering it…" Mary's voice bounced around the empty stadium which was quickly drowned out by the animal's low and vicious growl.

"What? Regina or…" Emma crouched and swung the sword upwards, the tip missing its heart by inches but cutting through flesh and bone. The dog gave out a loud howl, "me killing this dog, because I can't exactly back out of it," Emma wiped her forehead again and stared at the mangled creature.

"I mean Regina… I don't think it's a good idea,"

"We've been through this a million times, it will be okay. The letter for her has already been sent out," Once again, the dog ran at her, foaming at the mouth. Did they get this creature from the depths of Hell?

Emma lifted the sword over her head to strike the final blow, but the dog jumped up; the toenails on its back foot lacerating her face. The dog hit the sword and it fell from her hands. It clattered loudly to the floor as the canine landed perfectly behind Emma.

"Yes, but we still haven't faced the fact that it was signed as King Antony and not Queen Emma," Mary whined.

Emma quickly ran forward, unhinging the bow and arrow from her chest as she went. She could hear the thing panting behind her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Mary," Emma skidded to the side, her back foot touching the wall before she was off again, hoping the animal didn't anticipate the move. The dog slammed into the wall, yelping.

"I mean, I can get the letter back you know? We can rethink this out. We can figure out another way…"

Emma had heard enough. She loaded a single bolt into the bow and aimed it at the pathetic creature that bound after her. The arrow flew through the air and pierced the dog's heart, killing it instantly. Emma dropped to her hands and knees, exhausted.

"_Mary_…" she stared up at her mother with one eye as blood dribbled down her face. Mary was now on her feet, gaping in horror at her child, "we continue with the plan. Regina is the key,"


	7. Dressed to Kill

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I need to mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of hatred I'm going to receive from this chapter. #sorrynotsorry  
So...did someone say... Rumbelle? or "weirdly-messed-up-RedQueen"? No? Damn...**

* * *

One chance, Regina thought, one chance to kill this bastard. She clicked her jaw angrily. If it failed, Gold will sure as hell have her head for it, and sorceress

Regina was not having that. The doors in front of her swung open,

"Ruby," Regina barked, her voice echoed through the empty hallway. Where the hell was the woman? Day had broken only minutes before and soon-to-be sole

ruler had not a minute to waste. Did Ruby forget that Regina hated tardiness with a passion? She marched through the archway to her private chambers and

came face to face with the delightful young Ruby standing by her dresser. Surprised, Regina's harsh demeanour softened considerably.

"Good morning, Majesty," Ruby bowed her head; the curls of her coffee brown hair fell delicately over her green eyes. She held a silver platter of fresh fruit in

her small hands, "I thought you'd like to start the day off with some fresh fruit,"

Regina raised her head proudly and picked up a slice of mango carefully off the plate, eyeing it suspiciously, "how kind of you Ruby dear,"

Ruby smiled widely as her Queen bit into the exotic fruit; the delicious juice coated her tongue and Regina moaned agreeably.

"It's just fruit Regina, not sex," Ruby slid the tray onto the Queen's bureau, "So, what can I do for you this morning?" Regina reached out and ate the other four slices of mango left on the fruit platter; once again, moaning.

"Or maybe by your reaction to that fruit, what would you like me to _do_ to you this morning, Majesty?"

Regina grinned at the younger woman as she licked the juice off her thin fingers,

"Mm, maybe later dear, but right now I require your assistance as my handmaid and not my little…" She let her hungry eyes linger on Ruby's barely-there outfit, "_play thing_," Regina drawled.

Ruby was shocked; Regina hardly used her as her handmaid, often preferring Ruby's other…skills.

"Uh, ok," Ruby picked up her infamous red cape from the end of Regina's gigantic bed and clipped it around her neck; fiddling with the little golden wolf on the catch. Regina sat down on the bench that faced a large mirror. Admiring her appearance,

"Dear, I am about to kill my husband," Ruby's eyes widened at the Queen's statement, but Regina continued like it wasn't a big deal, "so I need to look the

part". Ruby just stared with her mouth slightly open,

"Can you do that?" Regina clicked her fingers in front of the frozen handmaid and Ruby stuttered,

"O-of course Regina, l-let me just…uh,"

Ruby disappeared into Regina's walk in closet and dug to the very back; pushing past lavish dresses of pure silk and woven gold, Ruby knew of one outfit that

would definitely portray hot Pharaoh. She grabbed a flat navy box from a small stack on the floor and headed back out to Regina who was pulling clips from her

hair. She dropped the box onto the bed and silently helped Regina remove the pins from her elaborate hairstyle.

"Can I ask why you are killing your husband?" Ruby slipped the final pin from the Queen's hair and it fell strikingly down over her open-backed dress.

"No," Regina sniffed.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as she ran a thick toothed comb through Regina's curls, "Oh,"

"Maybe later though dear," Regina smirked in the mirror. Ruby smiled weakly as Regina pushed herself back off the bench and stood up, "Now, help me get

changed".

* * *

Pharaoh Gold stared at the woman sleeping beside him, softly pushing dark ringlets off of her porcelain skin. She was breathtaking.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her closed eyelid, kissing her. Gold rolled onto his back and stared at the draping material that hung over the bed,

watching little bugs attempt to make their way into his safe haven.

As he flicked a particularly large mosquito, there was a stir and a mumble from beside him, "Gold?"

"Good morning Belle," He whispered, drawing her close for another kiss. She stifled a yawn,

"What time is it?"

"I'm not too sure dearie; I know day broke a while ago". Belle quickly pulled the sheets against her naked body,

"And…and _Regina_?" she squeaked, glancing nervously to the door. Gold smiled,

"Nowhere to be seen". Belle broke out into a smile and settled in closer to the Pharaoh. As their eyes closed, there was a loud bang just outside their

bedroom.

"Henry Mills!" one of the maids called, "what did I tell you about using that thing inside the house?" she screamed.

Henry cackled and ran straight past their door; his feet thumping heavily across the stone floor. Gold gritted his teeth,

"I hate that child,"

Belle grinned into her lover's chest, "I know",

"Why Regina thinks he's going to rule after me is beyond me,"

Belle wiggled closer but her stomach gurgled loudly, "ops sorry, I'm just hungry," she muttered. Gold lifted his eyebrows to her,

"Then I guess breakfast is in order,"

* * *

Ruby stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, trying to hide as much as the Queen's reflection as she could.

"Ruby…" Regina put her hands on her hips, "Ruby, _move_,"

"Are you sure? I mean, you have always rocked the element of surprise…" Regina flicked her finger at the other woman and Ruby skidded a metre to the right,

"_Hey_!"

But Regina wasn't listening. She was astounded by her own reflection.

"Ruby…I…" Regina reached up and touched her hairstyle then dragged her hands down over her dress, "I…look…"

"Hot," Ruby winked, "totally _femme fatale_,"

Regina knew her outfit was risqué but didn't realise it was _this_.

Her hair was a more elegant version of bed hair, if that was even possible; straight down her back with a tantalising hint of wave and mischief. Regina's eyes

were dark and smoky with a hint of gold in the shadow; her cheekbones extenuated and her lips full with a slight red hue.

"Ruby…you picked _this_? Why?"

This ensemble put Ruby's usual tarty outfit to shame. Regina's tanned legs were completely bare until, just below her midriff, where a thick gold belt embedded

with jewels, held a long and wide piece of expertly positioned black silk that hung precariously down between her legs. Her chest was swathed in series of

very loose but also very strategically placed bits of purple material that tied up around her neck and tucked into her belt. Regina flexed her fingers out in front

of her,

"No rings?" she quizzed, raising her eyebrow at the fidgeting brunette.

"Uh no, I just thought that…that if you were going to do the whole 'rip his heart out' thing, they'd catch,"

"Ah, I see,"

Regina inspected her feet and noticed she was barefoot but with a large collection of golden bangles around her ankles. She looked at Ruby, confused,

"I thought they'd look nice," she mumbled. Regina didn't mind; she actually really liked them if she was going to be completely honest. She shook her ankle

slightly, and they chimed.

"I like them," Regina admitted, "Now that I'm dressed to kill," standing up straight, she smoothed the front of her outfit, "let's see how Gold is this fine morning,

shall we?"

* * *

Gold pointed to the bedroom door and it swung open quietly. By the way the sun glared, it had to be almost midday. Belle shielded her blue eyes and stepped

out into the hall.

"Mm, it's a glorious day!" Belle beamed as she turned to face Gold; her thin dress twirled around her ankles.

"Isn't it dear?" Regina purred. Belle squeaked and jumped behind Gold. Regina stood just metres away, her signature purple smoke quickly disappearing from

around her figure.

Regina smiled darkly at the frightened woman, "good morning Belle, how are you feeling?"

"Don't," Gold took a step forward, "you dare," he spat. Regina pushed out her bottom lip, "Oh darling, I didn't come to talk to her," she simpered, "I came for

you".

"Me?"

"Of course," Regina flicked her hair back over her shoulder, "my _love_,"

Belle looked up at Gold worried, but he was too busy taking in his main wife's attire; she had never worn something so provocative in her life.

"And why, _oh why_, would you want to talk to me, Regina?"

"You are my husband after all dear," she played with the edge of her silk loin cloth and Gold was immediately distracted, "I mean, am _I_ not allowed to spend

the day with _you_?" Regina cooed.

"And what," Gold licked his lips, "what exactly would we do today…dearie,"

"Henry is in class with the Scribe so I was thinking maybe…some alone time down by the Nile?"

"Of course,"

Regina winked at Gold and motioned to Belle, "I'll let you finish up here, and I'll see you down there".

As Gold loudly whispered to a very jealous Belle, Regina smirked to herself as she stalked off around the corner. She didn't anticipate Gold accepting so easily,

but then _again_ she was wearing this mind boggling outfit. Ruby leaned calmly against the wall, cleaning the dirt from underneath her fingernails before Regina

frightened her,

"It worked!" Regina smiled. Ruby yelped and placed her hand over her heart,

"Majesty…" Ruby's chest heaved as she swallowed loudly, "I'm glad. What about Belle?"

"_Furious_," Regina's eyes glistened.

"Well," Ruby dragged her eyes over the Queen's breasts and bit her lip when her eyes stopped on the delicate piece of black cloth, "you _are_ working that outfit a lot better than I imagined".

Regina raised her eyebrows as she broke the boundary of Ruby's personal space, "Am I?"

Ruby looked up at her through her eyelashes, "yeah",

Regina placed her hand on Ruby's abdomen and as she slowly drew her hand higher, her touch became lighter and Ruby's breath became frenzied. She

dragged one finger up against Ruby's throat without breaking eye contact. Suddenly, Regina's eyes blazed angrily and she wrapped her entire hand around

Ruby's throat and squeezed,

"Good. Because this is the last time I wear this _disgusting_ outfit for anyone. I am the _Queen_, not some slut like you," She seethed as she slammed Ruby's head

against the concrete wall. Ruby fell to the floor, gasping.

"You work for _me_," Regina spat, "I _own_ you!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**...I regret nothing**


	8. The Snake Strikes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have read all your delightful reviews and oh my lord, I love you all. You spurred on to write more (particularly SanctuaryAgent, you fabulous little ball of fuzzy fangirling, you). Also, I have noticed a ****_massive_**** historical mistake in my story BUT I don't care because I'm going to shrug my shoulders and claim it on 'AU', oh well.**  
**IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO CHAT TO ME, I HAVE TUMBLR. my URL is ant1ers dot blah blah blah (the L is a one fyi) (it's not a swanqueen blog, just pretty nature and shit). we can have a good ol' chat-er-roonie about my unhealthy obsession with Dark Regina ;) . **  
**ANYWAY, here is some sleazy Gold and Regina doing her kick ass thing of not taking any of his shit. **

* * *

Gold had never seen his wife's oasis she had built upon the River Nile; an elaborate deck built out into the water, its ancient timber structure groaning considerably under the soft waves of the murky water that gurgled below it. Gold eyed it suspiciously. It was common knowledge that Regina did not particularly enjoy his company but she had too if she wanted to keep her magic. The edge of his white tunic caught on the raw wooden beams that held up the structure. He smirked to himself as he nudged the deck with his bejewelled walking stick. Stable enough, Gold thought. Taking a step onto the wood, Regina appeared behind him in a plume of purple smoke.

"Dearie, if you want to sneak up on me you should really consider changing the colour of that dreadful smoke," Gold drawled as a thinning cloud of purple licked at his heels. He sighed and watched a single man on a wooden canoe slowly paddle his way down the waterway.

"How inconsiderate of me," Regina mumbled, wood creaking under her weight.

She noticed that Gold was wearing his entire Pharaoh Outfit; tunic and makeup but with an obvious absence of the headdress. She stood beside Gold and placed a soft hand on his shoulder,

"_Pharaoh_," Regina slowly blinked and looked up at him beneath her lashes. He smiled down and wrapped his hand lazily around her waist. Regina dared not to show her utter disgust as his fingers gently stroked the clothed skin of her hip. He glanced down again and scrunched his nose,

"Changed outfits did we dear?"

Regina was now dressed in a simple floor-length white gown with a golden belt tied around her stomach.

"It was horrid," Regina raised her chin proudly, "not fit for a Queen,"

"But it _did_ have its desired effect,"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "oh did it now?" She picked at a red jewel on Gold's thick necklace. Gold smirked at her, "Belle's furious,"

This certain pleased Regina. She let out a peal of laughter, "Mm, then yes,"

"And," Gold pushed back a lock of her hair off her pale neck, "it got _my_ attention".

Regina stepped back as Pharaoh Gold went to kiss the exposed skin. She grabbed his left hand and tugged it slightly so it landed on her hip; his back was now to the Nile. Regina knew she only had to have his hands touch her for a few more minutes.

"That's a change," Regina whispered into his ear. She glanced down to the water and noticed a thin brown line break the smooth water; Sidney.

"I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you Regina," his eyes narrowed,

"Why? Would you _kill_ me?" Regina asked lightly, taking another step forward; Gold was forced to take another step back, closer to the deck's edge.

"No," Gold took a forceful step forward suddenly and bumped into Regina.

"Oh and why's that?" Regina wrapped her arms languidly around Gold's neck, smiling evilly. He was stiff under her sudden touch of affection.

"Because while I'm still alive, you suffer," he sneered,

Regina tilted her head to the side and pouted, "That's not a very nice thing to say to your wife dear,"

Gold wrapped his hands around Regina's wrists and pulled them off his shoulders,

"I do not love you," He stated sternly.

The sorceress ripped her hands out of his and stepped closer once again. Sidney the snake wound himself quietly up one of the main supporting beams just behind Gold's head. Regina wrapped her hand around her husband's neck angrily and lifted him slightly off ground,

"Why?" she growled. "Am I not everything _you_ desire? Am I not the most beautiful woman in this nation? _Why_?"

If Gold was struggling, he was hiding it well. She squeezed tighter,

"You _are_ beautiful. You _are_ desirable. But not to _me_," he gasped. Gold refused to show his struggle underneath his powerful wife's grasp.

"_Why_?" She lifted him higher and stepped closer to the edge.

"Belle," Gold murmured, "_I love Belle_".

Regina never expected him to actually say the words; they hit her like a battering ram. She was the most beautiful woman in the land, she was the most desired and yet, the one man who'd she'd killed dozens to be with, did not love her. If his heart was in the wrong place, he could easily dispose Regina and that would leave Regina completely powerless. She needed her magic, she was nothing without it. Regina stumbled for a second,

"A-and…and you'd _die_ for her?" She screamed as she held him now high over the water.

Gold just smiled, "Without a doubt".

Regina's face contorted with rage. Suddenly, she had another plan; with the click of her fingers, the two were transported to one of the rotting beams of wood that stood lonely in the swirling water. She

teetered slightly under Gold's weight as his eyes bulged. Regina squatted down and slammed her husband against the wooden beam. Using her other hand, she conjured rope and tied him to the pole.

"Regina!" Gold bellowed, his bare feet dipping into the cold water, "Regina what in _God's_ name is this for?"

She appeared once again back on the deck, resting her hand just above Sidney's head.

"Get me out of here," Gold shrieked as Sidney wrapped himself around Regina's middle. She pouted at him,

"Get yourself out Pharaoh, oh wait…" Regina picked up Gold's walking stick that had been abandoned on the deck. It practically hummed with all the magic flowing through it, "you can't because I've got your stupid magical walking stick,"

"Don't," Regina twisted the handle and a dazzling knife appeared out the end; the knife of the Dark One, "don't you _dare_ Regina,"

"Empty threats my love, because it seems to me that _you_ are the one roped to a pole twenty metres out into the water,"

Regina cleaned underneath her fingernail with the knife as Gold asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh it's not you I'm after now, oh no, _no_. I've had my fun with you. I've had my chat with you." she sheathed the knife, "it's our lovely little Belle I want now".

* * *

Regina heard Gold roar in anguish as she dissolved into smoke, reappearing in her husband's bed chambers. Belle gave a squeal as she pulled the bed covers up over her in protection,

"What do you want?" Belle demanded. Regina moved her head side to side, working out a kink she'd suddenly gotten; it was like the damn woman's accent gave her a headache.

"I want you. _Get up_!"

Belle didn't move. Regina pointed at her and the sheets shot off the end of the bed and Belle floated upwards. The petite woman glared at Regina,

"I'm not afraid of you!" Belle snapped as she drifted closer to Regina.

The sorceress clicked her fingers and Belle landed on the hard floor with a crunch; she yelped out in pain, "What do you want from me?"

Regina grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her to her feet, "I want you to leave and never come back. You hear me?"

Belle's eyes widened, "_what_?"

"_Leave_. If you ever step foot back into Egypt, I will track you down and _kill you_. Do you understand?"

She nodded, tears brimming in her blue eyes, "what about Gold?"

"He is dead", Belle burst into tears. Regina handed the woman a small woven sack filled with golden coins, oblivious to her crying, "take this gold and head up the river until you reach the Hittite Empire. Tell them you were enslaved by Pharaoh Gold and his wife Regina, they will look after you. They hate us". Belle pocketed the coins,

"Why are you helping me?" she whispered as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. Regina glared at the woman, torn between telling her the truth, or just simply telling her a lie. She owed it to Belle for keeping Gold occupied; she hated every minute she had to spend as Pharaoh Gold's wife,

"please…just go".

* * *

Regina appeared back on the deck, clutching Belle's infamous yellow dress. She held it up to Gold; the smooth silk fluttering in the wind.

"No!" Gold screamed, "What did you do to her?"

But Regina ignored him, "first, you sleep with her then apologise," she shrugged and paced the deck, "then you slept with her again and gave a room to her, much to my…_displeasure_. Then you saw fit to enter an open relationship with her while still married to me," Gold's eyes were trained on Regina's every movement,  
"Of course, I was not worried about this because let's face it; I'm prettier and better than her," she sniffed.

"What did you do to her?" Gold sneered through clenched teeth,

"I had every right to do what I did,"

"Did you kill her?"

She did not answer. Gold screamed, throwing all his weight against the ropes. He wiggled and pulled until the rope ripped open his flesh, "you killed her Regina, _you killed her_, you heartless witch! I knew it; _I just knew_ I should have never chosen you as a wife".

Regina burst into a spiral of purple smoke, and appeared above Gold. She wrapped the dress around his throat, choking him again,

"Aw," she chuckled as she tightened the dress considerably around Gold's throat; he spluttered and clawed at the silk dress, "good thing I'm about to put you out of your misery then isn't it dear?"

"Regina…you did you forget? You…you cannot…kill me with…out losing your…magic," Gold gasped, his face going bright red.

"I've read the books; I've done my research, Gold. I know I can't kill you," She briefly loosen her grip so that he could breathe, but tightened it tenfold once again as a loud hiss erupted from around her waist,

"_but he can_,"

"Sidney, no,"

"Beg for it," Regina whispered. She leaned in to his ear, "beg for your life". Sidney nudged his head against Gold's jaw and hissed again, "I said, beg!"

"Don't kill me,"

"Again, say it again,"

"Don't….kill…_me_,"

"What's the magic word?"

"plea-"

Regina pressed her lips crudely against Gold's ear, nipping gently on his earlobe, "_too late_,"

Sidney struck Gold right in the neck. Regina released the ropes and a convulsing Gold fell into the water, gurgling; he floated down the river before slowly dropping underneath the River Nile.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Things we have learnt so far: formatting is a bitch,  
and don't fuck with Regina Mills.**


	9. Reply To My Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: oh man guys, today i actually started crying because lana parrilla is so perfect and i am a complete potato. bad day, ANYWAY LETS GLAZE PAST THAT EMBARRASSING MOMENT andddd back to the story. here is a surprise super angsty-ish mary chapter that i didn't anticipate but here we are. um I still don't know how to reply to reviews just yet but if you do have any questions, please send them over to ant1ers . tumblr . com and i will happily answer them! (this also includes extreme fangirling; do not be ashamed, i fangirl to your fangirling... and i'm looking at you SanctuaryAgent)  
soooo i definitely need to pick up the pace of this fic so regina and emma will be meetin' reeeeeal soon ;)  
and i have literally given up with formatting, so i'm super duper sorry but yeah. ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.  
Emma xox

* * *

The fact that a part of her palace was on the edge of the ocean pleased Mary much more than it ought to; she could watch the water stretch out to the ends of the earth. She curled her fingers around the stone barrier and peered down at the crashing waves below that smashed against the slate stone cliff face with more vigor than the finest army; the rock face shattering loudly. Mary was not afraid; this was nature taking back what it originally claimed. She knew that one day the same force would take her.

Mary sighed and rested her elbows on the cold stone, observing the beautiful sunset in front of her. The sky burst into a spectrum of pinks and oranges. Nature constantly amazed Mary, particularly how it could go from smooth water to rough seas, and from lush grass to brown dust. She closed her eyes and for one brief moment, she let her most guilty pleasure unfold itself from the depths of her mind.

"Mary," His memory was like a cast that held together her aching heart, "_Mary?_"

She squeezed her eyes tighter and sucked in a breath. His fingers trailed down her back and rested lightly on her hips. Almost instinctively, she leaned back into his embrace,

"Don't do this," he whispered. No, no, _shut up_, Mary thought. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his short mousy brown hair. His lips found her neck,

"Mary, _stop_". But she didn't; she yanked him harder onto her neck, the memory still so raw. She needed this; this sick fantasy that kept her going.

"Mary, if you loved me you wouldn't do this,"

"But I do," she moaned, leaning her head back, "But I do love you, _David_,"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't kill me!" David's voice exploded into a blood curdling scream and Mary stumbled backwards. The memory was still disturbingly fresh and often flitted in and out of her nightmares. She curled over and gripped her stomach; heaving in silent anguish.

"It was the law David. It was the law!" she sobbed, clutching her sides like her organs were trying to erupt out of her chest, "I loved you David but it was the law".

"The law, huh," his voice floated through her mind, "I hope you never condemn anyone else because of love,"

Mary gasped and threw her head back, glaring at the evening sky. Tears leaked from the sides of her eyes and she let out a mangled cry. It was all too real; Mary had David slayed for adultery and now she was dooming Emma for a genetic trait she could not control.

"Please forgive me David; I have failed as a mother. Our children are doomed. I wish… I wish you had brought them up with me. I wish I hadn't lied and said that they were the offspring of the King. _Why did I lie_? They are all _ours_ and now Antony is dead and now Emma cannot love,"

She clasped her sides once again and howled in torment, "help me! _What am I supposed to do_? Give me a sign!"

A sudden draft picked up and another crack resonated from the vicious water below. Her cheeks stung as the ocean breeze whipped her hair against her face, "help," she whispered into the wind.

"I believe I can be of service, your Majesty," a soft voice floated from behind her. Mary whirled around, landing ungracefully onto her bottom; her long black hair thrashing in the abruptly wild wind and her eyes wide in fright.

"_Hopper_?" she queried. He stepped out of the shadows and stared down at the damaged Queen. Bowing his head at her acknowledgement, he offered her a hand,

"Majesty,"

Mary stared at his calloused hand and thought against it; slowly getting herself up via the help of the stone barrier. Dusting off the dirt, Mary glared at the Senator, "What are you doing out _here_ Senator?" she barked.

His beady eyes narrowed at her, "enjoying the view,"

"There is no view," Mary spat as gripped the edge of her toga from the harsh winds.

Hooper let his eyes roam the Queen's body, "I beg to differ there, my lady,"

Mary stared, perplexed, "_what_?"

"You heard me," Hopper's held her gaze uncomfortably,

"How _dare_ you," Mary snapped, "I am your Queen,"

"_Were_, my Queen" Hopper clarified, "and it seems to be only fitting that I use the same logic on your darling daughter, Emma".

Mary glared up at the devious Senator, "and why is _that_, Senator?"

Hopper raised his chin, "I will not govern a state ruled by a girl titled Queen simply because of false pretences,"

Mary's stomach dropped. He had heard. Hopper had heard her scream out to the sky, scream out to David. She cleared her throat, "She has my royal blood, and don't you dare forget that," clenching her fists, she takes a step forward; her nose almost brushing his chin, "Senator,"

Senator Hopper stared at the woman with cheeks reddened by salty tears, and hesitated. If he wasn't completely infatuated with the Queen, he would have happily fed that disastrous information to the power hungry Senatorial Party. But he couldn't. He blinked lazily, releasing a pent up breath,  
"Of course, Majesty".

Mary's eyes were almost grey in the moonlight as she searched Hopper's face for the reasoning behind his malicious intent. He avoided eye contact with her as he pulled out a slip of parchment from his robes,

"And don't be so down about Emma not finding love, Majesty; spare her the fate she'll surely endure if this arrangement between her and Regina works out like planned. Look what happened to David," He pressed the parchment into a stoic Mary's palm, "this arrived for you today," Hopper headed back up into the palace to leave Mary in her newfound misery, "good night, Mary,"

Mary clamped her eyes shut, rumpling the thick paper in her hand,

"Hopper," she hissed through gritted teeth,

"Mm?" he didn't turn,

"Not a single word, you hear. About Emma,"

Hopper chuckled, "of course My Lady," he disappeared up the steps and into the palace. Mary glanced down at the letter and spotted the Egyptian insignia painted in gold. She looked out to the water once more and headed back inside her manor. Mary could only pray for good things from this letter, if it was rejection, the entire state was doomed. She tripped slightly on the last step and quickly steadied herself before holding the letter down to one of the lanterns on the floor. Her eyes widened as she read and reread the last line of the letter; '_I will arrive with haste, Pharaoh Regina_'. The left of Mary's mouth twitched. Finally Emma will get the ending so desperately deserves even if it meant turning against the Senate. If this planned worked, Emma and Regina will be strong enough to overthrow the parliament. That is, if it worked, Mary winced.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DID NOT EVEN PLAN HOPPER TO BE LIKE THIS BUT HERE WE ARE.


	10. Beauty in the Boathouse

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, here we are, the chapter you've all been waiting for; our leadin' ladies meet. IT'S NOT A LOT BUT IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR. I say this because I know I need kick start some sweeeet sexual tension and the next few chapters have just that.  
Also, I will being trying to update a chapter each day at roughly 9pm England time, which is like in between 3pm and 6pm for America/Canada or like 6am for all my beautiful and wonderful fellow Australians. This chapter was written in like an hour so um, yeah.  
PS I do read all the reviews, trust me. you are all so so wonderful and I want to give you all a virtual high 5 and a cup of hot chocolate.  
Emma xo (yes, my name is also Emma, it's makes me cry)

* * *

Regina's arrival was news that set hope alight in the hearts of the citizens; everybody was talking about it which only set Emma's nerves on end. It just didn't help that Mary wouldn't shut up about it too.

"Now we have to make sure the grass in the courtyard is freshly watered and trimmed. And that the guards armour is shiny and good grief Emma, will you please make sure Blue has you looking at least _slightly_ feminine when Regina arrives,"

Emma rolled her eyes as Mary listed off the endless things that needed to be done in the eight hours before Regina's assumed arrival. They wandered down the main corridor towards the boathouse, passing a multitude of servants scrubbing the marble floors and weeding the pot plants that lined this particular passageway.

"Emma, are you even listening to me?" Mary snapped,

"Wait, what?" Emma pulled her eyes away from the unfamiliar servants and glanced at her reproachful mother, "Yeah, something about a courtyard and Blue making me look pretty, got it,"

Mary glared at her daughter, "Am I the only one caring about this?"

"No of course not Mother, it's just that…" Emma sighed and clenched her fingers, "I'm nervous, that's all,"

Mary softened and placed a hand on Emma's cheek, "Darling, don't be",

"But what if she doesn't like me, Mother?"  
"Ah, but what if she does?" Mary winked as ran her hand through one of the nearby apple tree's thick foliage, plucking a red apple off the branch, "just be you, and everything will fall into place,"

Emma still wasn't convinced as she reached out and took an apple as well, "but the Senators…?"

Mary waved her hand in dismissal, "I will deal with them. You deserve this, you deserve this happiness". Emma's cheeks hurt from smiling. She couldn't believe it. She was going to get a happy ending.

"Wait, what if Regina is an old hag? What if she's as terrible and disgusting as rumours say?"  
"Rumours said she ripped hearts out. Think about it this way; maybe it's theoretical, maybe she steals hearts with her looks?" Mary quipped as she took another bite from her apple.

Emma scrunched her nose as they descended down the stairs, "Since when did you back up any positive news about Regina? Last time I checked, you hated the woman and wanted nothing to do with her,"

Mary shrugged and took another bite, "people change Emma,"

* * *

"…And you'll be making an entrance through _here_,"

"Will I?"

Mary spun on her heel and sighed, "Emma, do you ever listen? I swear it's just me running this country,"  
The Queen smirked, "you are, remember? I am – wait, what did you call me? – oh yes, the face of this state,"

Mary massaged the bridge of her nose, "okay, let's go through this _again_, so" She swept the floor with her silver toga, "I will greet Regina on her arrival when she pulls into _here_…" Mary pointed to the artificial river that ran in from the ocean; it split the subterranean boathouse in half.

The room was lavishly designed even though it was one of the most unused in the entire palace. Like everywhere else, the floors were white stone but Emma, for the most part, enjoyed the light blue mosaics that depicted different scenarios based around the God, Poseidon. These dotted the ground along with heavy handcrafted marble pillars to stop the roof from collapsing in. Emma watched the reflection of the water cast dancing shadows across the milky stalactites that hung from the roof.

"And then you, _Emma_,"

The Queen quickly focused her attention on the small ebony haired woman who stood by the stairs with her hands on her hips, "Sorry Mother, continue,"

"Like I said, you will come down here, approximately five minutes late, rush in smelling lovely and looking beautiful, apologise for your tardiness and lack of brother, and then…_magic_," Mary clapped her hands together and pressed them to her rosy lips.

"Why am I being late though?"

"Because love, you need to make a grand entrance,"

"Okay,"  
"As long as you don't fall down the stairs, you should be right,"  
"Okay,"  
"And Emma, please try to be graceful. For the love of _God_, please try,"

"_Okay_,"

* * *

Emma was certain that every single butterfly in a twenty kilometre radius was making itself known inside her stomach. She took a deep breath and downed almost half her jug of wine.

"Majesty, I'm going to need you to stand up," Blue whispered. Emma jumped under her handmaid's touch,

"Sorry! Of course, I just…uh, sorry," Emma wasn't sure if her legs could handle her weight so she reached out to Blue, who immediately helped her up, "sorry, I'm just nervous,"

Blue kept her hand on the Queen's elbow as she turned them towards the mirror. Emma almost stumbled at her own reflection,

"Wait, that's…is that me?"

Blue beamed at the reflection of Emma that the Queen did not recognise. Emma's golden curls were combed to perfection and draped over her pale shoulders; a golden diadem sat neatly on top, a single blue jewel hanging onto her forehead. She wore a white toga with thick golden trimmings that tightened in around her flat stomach and extenuated her breasts. A thin layer of light blue gossamer silk was pinned to the tops of her shoulders with solid gold clam shells, and floated over the tops of her arms and trailed down her back.

"Blue you work miracles," Emma leaned forward and ran her manicured fingernails lightly over her face; she had soft rosy cheeks and dark pink lips.

"Not always Emma, but I _am _quite proud at how you turned out this afternoon," Blue twirled one of Emma's ringlets and grinned again, "you are a fine Queen, young Emma. Regina will be lucky. Now come on, before your mother kills both of us for being later than we should be,"

Blue dragged Emma away from her reflection and back down the hallway to the boathouse. Her knees felt like they were going to give way,  
"Blue," Emma paused, holding the handmaiden's wrist tightly, "what if…"  
"What if, what Majesty?"

Emma stared at the ground, trying to compartmentalise the emotions and logic inside her brain,

"What if this doesn't happen the way we want it too?"

"What do you want from this?"  
"I want…" Emma searched Blue's eyes, "I want happiness from this,"  
Blue leaned forward and pecked Emma's cheek with a kiss, "than, Emma, that is what you'll get,"

Before Emma could object, Blue yanked on Emma's hand and hauled her down the steps. She had to get a grip on herself; she needed to get it together before she graced the presence of Pharaoh Regina. _No_. Before Regina was graced the presence of Queen Emma, daughter of Mary the Fairest. Emma rolled her shoulders as Blue shined the golden clams on her shoulders.

"This is by far the most glorious boathouse I have ever been in, Majesty," a thick exotic accent drawled through the thick door. Emma's felt a shot of pure adrenaline spike down her spine and pool in the apex of her thighs. This woman's voice was the epitome of vocal sex.

"You should wait until you see my son, Antony, and his sister-"  
"Sister?" Regina probed, "Antony has…a sister?"

Emma heard Mary clear her throat; her cue to enter. Emma took another deep breath and pushed open the door to the boathouse,

"Yes, that would be me. Good evening Regina, Pharaoh of Egypt," Emma almost choked on the sentence as the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on, stood by her mother's side.

Regina's long black hair was almost entirely obscured by an intricately designed golden headdress topped with a striking cobra completely embedded with rubies, topaz and sapphires. She wore a thin cotton blouse that cut off around her shoulders and collected up again around her elbows where it was fastened with golden catches. This was tucked into a beautiful floor sweeping emerald green skirt that split up the side, revealing a single olive brown, toned leg with golden bangles and simple brown leather sandals. The design of the skirt reminded Emma much of the peacock's feathers she knew that floated around the palace gardens.

Mary was positively beaming as Emma took in this woman's delightful outfit,  
"Ah yes, like I was saying Pharaoh, this is my daughter, Queen Emma,"

Emma noticed that Regina was blatantly obvious with the way her brown eyes raked over her body, stopping and staring into Emma's green eyes.

"I'm very sorry for my tardiness your Majesty," Emma bowed her head to Regina, exposing a nice amount of cleavage, "but I was running late doing errands for my brother who is away at the moment. I'm sure you can understand being Queen yourself,"  
Regina smiled, "of course, Queen,"

Emma waved her hand, "please, call me Emma; I hate pretentious titles,"

"Of course, dear; Emma it is," Regina held her hand out to Emma, who suddenly scooped it up and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's knuckles, "my, _my_, what a friendly bunch you Athenians are. And please, call me Regina. I have no need for…pretentious… titles also,"

Mary blushed behind Regina, embarrassed by her daughter's unexpected move of chivalry.

"For the record dear, if any other royal kissed me like that, I would have had them killed on the spot," Regina smiled softly at Emma while Mary gulped audibly,  
"I'm sure that would be a fun explanation to tell my brother Antony at dinner tonight. You killed his sister because she had the bravery – "  
"Or the stupidity," Regina clarified, much to Mary's distaste,

"Or the _stupidity_, to kiss a beautiful Queen on the knuckles," Emma tilted her head, "I'm sure he'd understand when he lays his eyes on you tonight"  
Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she stared at the other Queen. Emma cleared her throat,

"I'm very sorry but I must leave you as I have many important things I have to deal with before the day is over," Emma bowed her head to Regina and kissed Mary on the cheek. She turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs,

"Emma!" it was Regina.

"Yes Regina?" Emma took a step back down at glanced at the other Queen,

"Will you be at the dinner tonight?"  
Emma's heart leapt into her throat. She was definitely going to be there but not as herself. She smiled sadly, "No, I'm sorry I won't be. You will be having dinner with my twin brother Antony, but I'm sure I will see you during the day tomorrow, perhaps,"

Regina looked crestfallen but bowed her head ever so slightly, "of course. I look forward to it,"  
"Dinner or tomorrow?"  
"Both,"


	11. No Need in a Dinner Date

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the record, I am only semi-good at writing sexual tension (I cannot do sex scenes/smut for the life of me).  
**Now I am scribbling a big fat warning on this chapter for sort of sexual content **(sort of? wtf ok) But that what you guys wanted right? right. I mean, you guys _have_ been reading this fic and know how much I like to make Regina dark and seductive and quite...violent. So here we are, Emma being a sexually frustrated lass and Regina being...well, Regina.

* * *

Emma once again faced the bedroom mirror, extremely displeased with her current look. Her long curls were now pinned up against her head and her beautiful makeup gone.

"Oh darling, her wealth is more than we bargained for and her beauty! Her beauty is astounding; Regina's parents must have been beautiful people," Mary gushed as she danced around the room, twirling the bottom of her toga, "Emma, I cannot believe it!"

Blue fitted the awkwardly made corset and slowly threaded the strong cord through the loopholes. The plan had gone perfectly as far as Mary and Emma was concerned. Regina had arrived in a beautifully gilded boat with two handmaidens titled Ruby and Kathryn, a pet snake called Sidney and a surprisingly small amount of luggage. Mary had her house staff take Regina's belongings to the west guest wing of the palace and showed her around while Emma was savagely undressed and thrown into a steaming scented bath, ready to be scrubbed down for tonight's events. Blue once again, worked her magic; brushing dead skin cells off of Emma's body and washing her hair with the manliest smelling oils she could muster. They both sat in Emma's bedroom, with Blue having each foot either side of Emma's body pulling on the thick cords of the corset.

Emma gasped as her chest was crushed by her uniquely designed bonding corset. This pain wasn't new but each time it felt like the top of her ribcage had been cracked.

"Mother, you're gushing over her more than I am," Emma panted as Blue fingers made fast work of securing the threads.

"She's such a strong woman Emma! But I believe the rumours are true; she is quite…_evil_. Not many women have done what's she's done,"  
"And what is it she's done? Blue, careful," Emma snapped,

"She killed her husband,"

"_What_?" Emma and Blue screeched in unison. Blue's eyes widened as she quickly went back to pinning back a loose strand of Emma's hair.

"He was abusing her Emma! She's got strength, she got passion, and she had almost had all our Senators on their knees with a simple sultry glance at them,"

"Wow, that is quite impressive," Emma breathed. Blue handed Emma her dark blue robes and she slipped them on as Mary fetched her crown that rested on her bed. Even though Emma hated wearing her brother's royal outfits, she didn't mind this particular one because it was long, navy blue and she could wear leather trousers underneath to hide her shapely legs if they were to be seen accidentally. Mary reached up and placed the crown on Emma's head,

"She will do us good, King Antony," Mary smirked, nudging Emma's nose with her bent forefinger, "Now go woo this woman like you've never wooed before,"

* * *

Dinner was beyond amazing and Emma made a mental note to thank Granny when she had a spare minute. The Pharaoh kept her eyes on Emma as she took a sip from her goblet,

"Tell me, _Antony_, do you have any wives?"

A soft gust of hot wind blew across the open floor of the dining room; the candles flickered slightly and the harpist began a new song.  
"I do not, no. I have no need,"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "_no need_?"  
As calmly as humanly possible, Emma finished her fourth jug of alcohol. There was no way she was going to be able survive dinner sober when she had that beautiful woman watching her like a hawk. Regina leaned over and laid her hand on Emma's knee, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the soft material of her toga. Emma wanted nothing more than to rip the damn toga off her flustered body and throw herself at the exotic Queen rubbing her knee ever so tenderly.

"How does a handsome King like you have _no need_?"

"I have my sister,"  
Oh no, that came out wrong. Emma clenched her eyes shut as Regina drew away her exploring hand,

"Wait, _incest_? I, uh, am sorry; I didn't know you two shared…" The Pharaoh downed the rest of her wine and clicked her fingers; a slave appeared from the shadows and filled up both of their goblets.

"No, no that came out wrong. I rule with my sister by my side. I do not have…any sort of relations with the woman apart from ruling beside her."

Regina flexed her fingers and smiled; placing her hand higher on Emma's thigh,

"I'm glad you cleared that up dear, because I am quite fond of your sister and I would not want that image…_tainted_,"

Her fingers reached closer to the tops of Emma's thighs and she drew a single finger over where Emma should have had a penis if she were actually Antony.

"My, _my_ self-control," Regina purred. But Emma had to hold onto every last shred of self-control and was beyond glad she was not actually her brother because she was damn sure she'd have an erection harder than a stone pillar right now.

"So, you're telling me that," Regina stood up, bunched her skirt up around her knees and straddled Emma, "a King like you has," she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against her bound chest, Regina's lips barely brushing Emma's earlobe, "…has _no need_?"

Before Emma could think of any rational reason why she _shouldn't_ be kissing the woman, she latched her lips to Regina's neck.

Regina chuckled as Emma peppered wet kisses down the column of Regina's neck; she wrapped one strong arm around Regina's waist and the Pharaoh leaned back against it, exposing more chest than previously. Emma kissed the side of Regina's open mouth and ran her tongue once again down her neck and in between her breasts. Regina moaned as Emma sucked on the golden skin just to the side of Regina's very obviously perked nipple.

"Maybe…maybe we should take this to the…" but Regina gasped as Emma flicked her tongue against her nipple through the material of her cotton shirt.

"No," Emma demanded. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly mess with the other Queen now, and definitely not dressed as King Antony. But Regina clearly had other ideas. She raised her hips slightly and yanked up Emma's toga to reveal loose leather trousers. Regina grinned mischievously as she lowered her hand,  
"No!" Emma almost threw the Queen off her lap but kept a firm arm around her waist. Emma couldn't do this, _not now_.

"What do you mean, _no_" Regina cooed, running her hands up and down Emma's chest, "isn't _this_ why you invited me here?"

Emma gritted her teeth. She was sure as hell going to regret this statement but it had to be done.

"No, I didn't" Regina leaned back, staring confused at Emma, "I invited you here for a financial agreement not sex,"

"Oh," Regina slipped off of Emma's lap and flattened down her rumpled skirt, "then what was that?"

"Then what was what?"

"_That_. Just then,"

Emma exhaled, "you are right, I do have needs but I will not obtain them from you. That would be wrong, I agreed for financial help, but my sister on the other hand…"

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Who? Emma?"

"Yes, Emma,"

Regina's mouth twitched, "And what can I do for her?"

Emma stood up and cleared her throat, "She's not wired like you or I. She craves the attention and physical intimacy from…a particular type of person," She felt awkward muttering those words but it was what Mary had told her to say,  
"And I'm supposed to know who this person is?" Regina inquired as they headed back into the main corridor of the manor.

"A woman,"

They paused underneath the open rooftop, the moonlight illuminating Regina's wide brown eyes. Emma reached forward and whispered, "We know you have a female concubine Pharaoh Regina. My mother saw how you stared at Emma today in the boathouse,"

Regina's nostrils flared and she dipped her head slightly, "_how dare you_," she took a step forward and Emma awkwardly followed her actions backwards; accidentally stumbling against the wall behind her.

"First, you want my _money_ and now you want Emma between my legs!"

Emma's mouth watered at the image that practically blinded her mind. Suddenly, Regina reached back and slapped Emma across the cheek. But before Emma could recoil, Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma's chin and jawline. The Pharaoh pushed the Queen back against the wall and hastily pressed her lips against Emma's.

"You don't get to tell _me_ who I can and cannot have relations with, King Antony," Regina spat, "but I'll see to it that Emma will have no part to our little feud. You can have your money, but I will have no bad blood with your sister,"

Regina splayed her hand over Emma's chest and pushed her hard against the wall again, "good night, King Antony". She left Emma in the shadows, trying to wrap her head around what the hell had just happened.


	12. Exploding Hay Bales

AUTHOR'S NOTE: short, cruddy chapter this time, sorry guys. my head's not in the game at the moment. trying to sort out how the story should be going from here. there will be more henry and definite regina-emma-henry moments if that's what you're after too.  
if you are curious as to where i got this story's idea, it was from Cleopatra and Antony, my absolute favourite historical love story (not the shakespeare version, but plutarch's).  
please read and review! also feel free to chat to me on tumblr at ant1ers . tumblr . com  
Emma xo

* * *

Regina had a terrible habit of waking up before the sun and it seemed today was no exception. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and rolled onto her stomach; suddenly remembering she was no longer in Alexandria, Egypt. She propped herself up onto her elbows, staring down at the cream silk pillowcase with the turquoise blue Greek insignia monogrammed into it. Regina groaned and dropped her face into it; everything flooded back to her like a torturous tidal wave. She'd finally met Emma; the glorious human being that would definitely be the death of her with her stupid smile and impeccable breasts.

"Good lord, I'm like Henry swooning over that damn maid," Regina chastised herself and rolled onto her front, staring up at the soft light that floated in from the high windows. A songbird began to sing and Regina couldn't help but smile. She ruined everything for a gay Queen that may not even like her back whose brother will use her money the same way Gold used her beauty for his own political advancement. Who knows how long she had left in this household? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Regina ran her fingers over the marks Antony had lavished upon her skin last night and moaned.

"Emma," she bit her lip and imagined the blonde Queen's tongue places were tongues were not ought to go. Regina pressed her hips harder into the bed and arched her back, letting her own fingers lightly trail over her bare olive skin. If only she could whisk the gorgeous Queen away back to her own palace, Regina thought as her hand slipped over her abdomen and down her thigh. She gasped and balled her hand up.

"That's it," Regina sat up, the bed sheets falling away from her naked body. She could take Emma all for her own, assuming that's what the other Queen wanted. Even if she didn't, Regina could convince her otherwise.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina dressed herself in a simple Egyptian tunic with purple embellishments and sandals. She slipped her diadem onto her head and added a dozen or so bangles to each wrist.

A soft and warm light drenched Regina with each step she took down the main corridor of the palace. She could vaguely remember where Mary had pointed out the dining room. Regina poked her head through the unlocked front gate and stared out into the massive front paddock, searching for a staff member. She was about to pull her head back in when she heard grunting. Although this wasn't her territory, Regina was intrigued.

Stepping down the front steps, she noticed a slim figure out in the middle of the field surrounded by bales of misshaped hay. The closer she went, the louder the grunting got; it wasn't until she was standing a few metres away that she recognised the long golden locks of Queen Emma.

Regina's breath quickened as she watched the other woman spin around on her heels and reach out towards the hay bales. She wasn't too sure what Emma was doing until something glinted in the other Queen's palms; a sword. Not many nations allowed females to fight or even wield a weapon so Regina was beyond surprised when Emma executed a perfect twist and lobbed off the head of one of the hay bales; sending straw flying everywhere through the thin layer of fog that coated the ground. Regina smirked as she readied her hand for the moment Emma was sure to swing back around and disembowel the hay. As Emma stabbed the bale, Regina flicked her finger and the bale exploded.

Emma screamed and jumped backwards, "what the hell?"

Regina appeared beside Emma, laughing; her purple smoke mingling with the thick fog.

"Oh Queen Emma, you have to admit that was quite funny,"  
"What did you do?" Emma gasped, holding her heart. It wasn't until a few moments later she started laughing as well,

"Magic, dear. Thought I'd play a little trick," Regina snapped her fingers together and the exploded hay bale fixed itself.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," Emma smiled as the bay, and Regina was assured that if Emma was going to smile at everything she did, she'd do everything for the other woman.

"So tell me, how did a pretty little thing like you get hold of a sword?" Regina queried, raising her eyebrows at the weapon in Emma's hands.

"This pretty little _thing_ bought it," Emma raised her chin in pride, "from the finest blacksmith in all of Greece,"

When Regina took a step forward, Emma faltered slightly. Regina hardly expected Emma to be ready for her close encounter, but she was joyful that the other Queen allowed her to brush her hands up her forearms and gently linked her thin fingers around her wrists, "may I?"

Emma handed Regina the sword, "o-of course". The Pharaoh wanted to impress Emma so she balanced the hilt horizontally on her finger and threw it into the air. She spun around, grabbing the sword from mid-air and stabbed it through the chest of a hay bale figure. Using all her weight, Regina flung herself over the hilt and wrapped her legs around its head. The hay bale toppled backwards and Regina rode it all the way down, slowly ripping the head off of the figure. Holding the ball of hay in her left hand and the sword in her right, Regina turned around and deposited the hay into a stunned Emma's arms.

"You know, most people just slice upwards and cut off the head. But…but you had to go the extra mile, didn't you?"  
Regina winked, "I like to impress people Emma," she flipped the sword so the hilt faced Emma and the sharp tip rested on her stomach, "particularly the extraordinarily attractive sister of the Greek King,"

Emma blushed as she accepted the sword, but Regina folded her hands on top of hers, "and I also enjoy bravery, which you showed yesterday in the boathouse. Like I said, it was either stupidity or bravery that made you kiss my fingers and I'd like to know which, so…" Regina jabbed the sword into her stomach slightly and Emma's eyes narrowed in confusion, "after watching your swordsmanship this morning, I have an offer to make,"  
Emma pulled the sword from Regina's strong hands and sheathed it, "go on,"  
"A dual, Emma," she whispered, eyes sparkling, "see if you can kill me,"  
"What? No! Are you insane?"

"You can't kill me, even if you tried,"  
"And nor will I! You are the Queen and head sorceress, I might add, ruling all of Egypt. I will not,"  
Regina just smirked. Yes, she was a little bit crazy but she knew Emma couldn't kill her but she just wanted to know; was the beautiful woman stupid or did she possess courage?

"It's a simple dual. It'll be just you and me. Why refuse something you are good at when you know you cannot fail,"

"I am not good at killing people Regina," Emma snapped,

"I never said that. I just want you to try. I want to see how well you wield your sword…and other things," Regina let her eyes room over the Queen's tight trousers as Emma sighed,

"Fine then, where?"

Regina nudged her chin towards the massive arena behind Emma's back, "how about there,"  
"And when?"  
The Pharaoh grabbed Emma's sweaty hand and purple smoking flowed out the conjoined fingers, "now,"


	13. The Magic of Wolfs-Bane

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Majority of you guys have been reading this fic from the very beginning so you know how I like ma Regina ;) (if not, and this if your first chapter, _hello_ and _welcome._ defs recommend you reading it from the start though, aye). Anyway! This chapter is to make up for the complete and utter dog poop one I posted last night... and good Lord, it's so worth it. I'm sure you've all realised that Regina is very _very_ dark and very _very_ sexual in this fic, so... good lord, combine the two with a willing Emma and you have this dang chapter.  
**BIG OL' WARNING IS BEING SLAPPED ONTO THIS CHAPTER FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, SUGGESTIVE DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE AND YEAH.**  
Please don't kill me in the reviews, I just...yeah I don't know. _Enjoy..._*cringes internally*

* * *

Emma felt like she had been sucked through a short tube before being deposited in a heap onto the dusty ground of the arena. She coughed loudly as the disturbed sand settled back down on the concrete, wiping off the fine granules that stuck to her sweaty cheek.

"Regina?" No answer. Emma looked nervously around the empty stadium, checking each section bench by bench. The witch was crazy, crazy _hot_ though, Emma decided as she stood up and brushed the dust off her tunic and trousers.

"Regina is this another one of your magic tricks?" Emma joked out into the silent arena, "_Regina_?"

There was a low growl from the wrought iron gate behind her, and she whipped around. If Emma thought Regina looked her best when she arrived to Athens, she was dead wrong.

Regina wore what Emma assumed was the Egyptian royal outfit. Her jet black hair was pinned back with another elaborate golden diadem that dangled over her ears. She wore an extremely well fitting white dress with bare shoulders and a thick golden belt around her waist.

"Pharaoh, do you think that is the most suitable outfit for this?" Emma asked, noticing how the bottom of the dress dragged in the dirt.

"Oh, would you like me to take it off?" Regina winked, flourishing her right hand; a long metal staff appeared in her manicured hand. Emma blinked and shook her head. Of course she wanted to take it off, preferably with sharp knife as she pinned the Pharaoh against the stone wall, but she couldn't do that.

"Now, I have a little _gift_, my Queen,"

Regina pointed the staff to the gate and the chains that secured the two thick doors together, shattered. They swung open slightly and Emma readied her sword, prepared.

"Her name is Ruby, be kind to her dear, I do not want her killed,"

A giant black wolf the size of a horse crept through the gate, snarling at Emma.

"I thought I was fighting you Regina, not some…_animal_," Emma spat, lowering her sword slightly. The wolf padded over to Regina and nudged her nose into the Queen's side,

"Wait…" Regina smirked evilly as Emma dropped the tip of the sword into the sand, "you…you're controlling _her_?"

Ruby let a bark and raised her hackles at Emma. Regina scratched the wolf's ear, "now, now Ruby, Emma meant nothing of that. I'm sure you can sort it out once you're human again,"

"She's – wait what? Ruby's a _human_?" Emma screeched as the giant wolf kneeled down. Regina swung her leg over the beast's shoulders and straightened herself.

"A very good one at that, aren't you darling?" Regina cooed as Ruby yelped. Emma eyed the beast as it slowly began to circle her, "now, hand me your sword,"  
"_Excuse me_?" Emma tightened her grip on the weapon in her hand, "I will do no such thing, not when you've got that _thing_ and I have nothing!"  
"Who said anything about you being weapon-less? I'm simply helping you, dear,"

Emma sighed and threw the sword up to Regina. Ruby snapped at Emma's outstretched hand. The Queen yelped and Regina kicked the wolf in the side, "how dare you Ruby? Leave her alone,"

Regina ran her fingers over each edge of the sword and threw it back down to Emma, hilt first,

"It's a Wolf-Bane spell; hit Ruby enough times with it and she will return to human form," Regina caressed the fur of her steed, keeping a steady but lustful gaze on Emma, "and for a witch such as myself… it's a strong _aphrodisiac_"

Emma's brain was deciphering her thoughts at a million miles an hour. If she struck Ruby, she'd become human again, but hit Regina, and Emma's mind went blank,

"Makes the witch horny, righty oh," she muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat and shouted, "And what happens if I win, Regina?"

Regina spread her palms out to the empty stadium, "my, my, who knows? It's an empty arena bar you and I and a wolf plagued with constant memory loss…and an extra strength aphrodisiac. _You_ figure out the rest, darling,"

Emma was taken aback by the witch's boldness, and wasn't entirely happy about it. Yes, Emma had told Regina last night that she was gay, but she had also expected Regina to keep her promise and have nothing to do with Emma because she was sure as hell meant to be getting married to Antony…who was also Emma. The Queen sighed at the confusing situation as the Pharaoh flicked her hair back off her shoulder,

"Now, Emma," Regina pointed the end of her staff right at Emma's groin, "best of three then, dear?"

Pharaoh Regina was sure as hell going to be the death of Queen Emma with that damn sexy grin of hers. Regina knew that Emma couldn't resist. Not when Regina pushed her chest out and her breasts strained against the sheer material.

"A-any rules, Majesty," Emma flipped away Regina's staff with her sword,

"None, we play dirty, your highness. You can't kill me, remember?" Regina peered down Emma's top and clenched her thighs hard around Ruby's middle.

"Bring it witch,"

* * *

The sun was now high up in the pale blue sky and Emma could feel it lightly burning her forearms. Ruby circled Emma, snapping her jaw at her as Regina trailed her staff in the dust. Emma kept her eyes on the Pharaoh, watching her chest heave as she obviously tried to assess the situation. Fighting Ruby would be like the dog she had challenged; strike at the hamstring then go for the ribcage. Regina paused in front of Emma, patting the wolf's fur. She quickly gripped it tightly and Ruby jumped at Emma. The Queen ducked, spun on her heel and stabbed the sword upwards. Hot blood spurted across Emma's face and Ruby howled in pain. Before the wolf landed, Emma twisted the sword and it sliced across the creature's chest and hit Regina's calf, cutting a split into her dress.

Regina cried out as Ruby landed heavily behind Emma. The Pharaoh took a deep breath, running her open palm up her thigh, over her stomach and knotted her slim fingers in her black hair. Emma thought it was the hot as hell.

"_You dirty girl_," Regina growled. She pulled at Ruby's fur and the wolf ran forward again. Regina drew back her staff and whacked Emma's legs from underneath. Emma fell backwards into the dirt, her sword flying out her hand, and before she could readjust, Regina held the end of the staff against Emma's neck.

"One for one, dear"

Emma lifted her arm to hit Regina but Ruby's heavy paw slammed down on her chest. Ruby snarled and snapped her jaws millimetres away from Emma's ear,

"Hmm, two to one now; you'd be dead now if I didn't have complete control of Ruby,"

The Queen huffed and glanced over at the sword that lay directly underneath the wolf's underbelly. Smirking, "do it Regina, final strike. You'll win,"

Regina raised an eyebrow as Ruby pawed angrily, "fine,"

Ruby stood on her hind legs, ready to strike the final blow, when Emma rolled underneath the animal and snatched the weapon. She threw the sword up into the air and Ruby fell onto it, almost crushing Emma. The Queen screeched as she struggled to handle the creature's immense weight.

"No!" The Pharaoh screamed as her steed fell to the side. Emma kept a strong grip on the sword as it carved through the wolf's skin and finally striking Regina; slicing open the other Queen's other thigh, forearm and open hand.

"Oh my…" Regina hissed, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth as she applied pressure to her wounds, "you…you, ugh" she threw her head back and moaned. Emma wiped the bloody sword against the fading fur of Ruby, "you are going to pay for that little mistake,"

With a flick of her wrist, Regina flung Ruby against the wall as she transformed back into human. Emma winced as Ruby whimpered in agony; "You are going to pay greatly," Regina chuckled.

* * *

"Two for two, my lady," Emma spat into the dust, and rolled her shoulders, "my turn Regina,"

Regina straightened her back, slid her right foot out and bent into fighting position; the staff gripped tightly.

"Try not to orgasm _too_ hard, Pharaoh," Emma hissed as swung out again at the beautiful woman. Regina struck her staff against Emma's sword and sparks exploded. Emma pushed her weight onto the witch, forcing her to stumble backwards and fall, the tip of the sword nicking Regina's shoulder.

"Good lord," Regina coughed, her eyes darkening at the Queen.  
"Regretting your Wolfs-Bane spell yet, Majesty?" Emma smirked as she pointed the sharp edge of her weapon against the fallen witch's neck; Regina's eyes dilated as the magic coursed through her body. She moaned in blissful agony.

"Three over two Regina," Emma squatted down to Regina and the Pharaoh pushed away the offending sword. She gasped as the magic took its toll; her lust-filled eyes grazing over Emma's body. The Greek Queen swiped a lock of hair out of Regina's eyes and placed an open mouthed kiss on the Pharaoh's jawline, "looks like I won," she whispered seductively into Regina's ear, "time to claim my prize,"

"Not so fast dear," Regina trailed a finger down Emma's neck and over her right breast, "I declare a rematch,"

Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline and her mouth agape, "why?"

"Because," Regina shoved Emma and she tumbled backward into the dirt. The witch quickly climbed up Emma's body and pinned her arms under her knees. Regina grinded her hips into Emma's stomach and the Queen whimpered at the intimate contact. There was no way in hell that this glorious woman was _not_ going to be held accountable for Emma's imminent death. The Pharaoh threw back her hair and ran another finger over Emma's jaw, "because, it's a draw,"

"No…no – Regina stop doing _that_ with your hips, woman – and you didn't kill me," Emma gasped and moaned as Regina gripped her fingers around Emma's neck. She squeezed gently,

"I've just killed you, my dear; if I squeezed any harder, you'd be dead. Three for three…" Regina ran her tongue up Emma's cheek degradingly, "rematch," she mumbled, crushing her lips onto Emma's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **  
***sprays self with a cold hose then aims it at my glorious readers***


	14. Tumble in the Dust

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this chapter floating around inside my little skull for a fair while, so once again **WARNING M RATED CONTENT; SEXUAL SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN, Y'ALL** may or may not include rope...  
I have also been figuring out the next chapters and damn this fic gunna be a long one but I guess you're all okay with that as long as I keep these two leadin' ladies trying to bang the crap out of each other, right? (emphasis on the 'try') aha, thought so you cheeky sods.  
Onwards with the story! Enjoy and please leave wonderful reviews because you are all so so fantastic...ALL 12 THOUSAND OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL.  
SwanQueen yeah! *fist pump* Emma, xox  
PS feel free to chat to me, fangirl or sob about the perfection that IS Regina on tumblr at ant1ers . tumblr . com

* * *

If Emma was going to die today this is how she'd want to; being straddled and kissed by the most glorious woman in Egypt who's got more Wolfs-Bane magic flowing through her veins than humanly possible. Regina's lips were soft as rose petals but as harsh as barbed wire; a thrilling combination to Emma. She knew she'd have marks when the Pharaoh was done with her. Regina nipped at her exposed throat and soothed it with a fierce lick of her wet tongue. Emma didn't dare move when Regina's fingers tugged hungrily at the leather cords on Emma's tunic. There was no way that she was going to remind Regina that she was to wed Antony, not when the witch was grinding into her stomach like _that_.

"Regina," Emma gasped as the Egyptian Queen cupped her breast through her shirt; her instincts kicked in and Emma bucked her hips into Regina. The witch moaned as Emma threw her forward. Her small hands landed either side of Emma's head and she glared down at the Greek Ruler.

"Rematch," Regina growled, rolling off of Emma. She groaned at the lack of body contact and followed suit; standing up and sweeping off the dirt from her garments. Regina panted hard as she attempted to get herself under control. Emma picked up her sword and readied herself for the heated match that was definitely about to break out between them.

"I think…I think that Wolfs-Bane was a bad idea," Regina brushed all her hair to one side,

"Not for me," Emma smirked. Regina laughed,

"Yes of course not for you dear, but _good God_, you aren't me right now," Regina licked her lips and grazed her eyes over Emma's body, "you have no idea how I feel,"

"Oh, I think I know, trust me, I was at the receiving end of that Wolfs-Bane and I _thoroughly_ enjoyed it, Majesty," Emma bowed her head to Regina who blushed, "rematch then Regina?"

Regina studied the ground, "maybe we shouldn't. I mean, the Wolfs-Bane has now weaning off and I'm meant to be marrying Antony and not doing this with you…"  
Emma didn't let her finish. Instead she jabbed the tip of her weapon high into Regina's left thigh and flicked it across to her right; Regina's blood spilled out onto the white dress and her eyes darkened considerably.

"Let's not do this Regina," Emma whispered as Regina sucked in another breath; running her hands over her inner thighs. Emma felt like someone had packed sand into her mouth as she watched the witch heal herself and rip off the tattered bottom of the elegant dress. Emma needed to get the upper hand in this situation and she needed to do it quick. She began to circle Regina, holding the sword against Regina. Blood beaded along the trail but Regina didn't pay attention; her passionate gaze never leaving the Greek Queen.

"Now that I have captured your attention…" Emma jabbed the sword into Regina's shoulder blade, and she yelped out in pleasure, "Pharaoh Regina, you are in _my_ territory so therefore, you do as _I_ say, got it?"  
Regina didn't answer. Emma took the silence as an acceptance, "Good". Emma grabbed Regina's bicep and pulled her flush against her body. Regina groaned at the contact as Emma pressed her chapped lips to her ear, "what happens in the area, stays _in_ the arena. I know my brother has told you about me and my…" Emma inhaled loudly through her nostrils and exhaled, "_predicament_. So, Regina, give me your best shot,"

Emma pushed Regina hard, and she tripped on the remains of her dress, falling straight onto her backside. She glowered ravenously at Emma as the Greek Queen stabbed the sword into the ground, crossed her ankles and leaned on it like an old man's cane. Emma jutted her chin out to Regina,  
"your move,"

* * *

Emma could definitely admit that she didn't realise she needed a sexually frustrated Regina in her life, until now. Regina snarled as she got to her feet, once again fixing her outfit. She bent her fingers and rope magically appeared in her open palm as she moved her head from left to right to ease the tension building in her muscles.

"Sweetheart," Regina purred, her voice thick with her obvious arousal, "I'm the boss," she twisted the other end of the rope in other palm and pull tight; the rope cracking like a whip, "time for you to remember that. Tell me dear, ever been tied up?"

Emma almost choked as she dropped her sword slightly at the statement. She scrunched her nose at the Pharaoh, "got to catch me first honey," Emma winked. Regina swung the rope around her head and snapped down by her side, brandishing it like a lash. Slowly, Emma encircled Regina, swinging her sword out, testing the waters. Regina simply cracked the rope. Emma quickly wielded the sword above her head and sliced at Regina's throat. But the witch was quicker; the rope wrapped tightly around the weapon and it was hurled viciously to the other end of the stadium. Emma swore loudly and started jogging backwards as Regina stalked towards her, the enchanted rope trailing behind her.

"Regina, this isn't fair you have your magic and,"  
"Shut your mouth," Regina snapped as she flicked the cord towards the helpless Emma. It struck Emma across the apple of her cheek and instead of feeling like her body had been torn apart with pain; it felt like it had been torn apart in ecstasy. Emma dropped to her knees as the magic worked its way into her blood and pooled at the bottom of her spine.

"Gods," She cried as her pale skin crackled with arousal.

"Whoops, forgot to mention the Wolfs-Bane," Regina snickered as she ran the rope through her palm. She struck out again and this time it hit with such force that Emma was thrown onto her stomach and wailed in delightful torment. Regina surprised Emma by snatching at her wrists and tied them up behind her back. Emma wasn't sure as to where the Pharaoh was going with this, but she didn't care; she liked it. Looping the other end of the rope loosely around the Queen's neck, Regina pulled. Emma threw her head back and moaned as the cable cut into her neck and tender wrists.

"Touch me Regina," she gasped. Regina smirked as she rested her feet on the balls of Emma's, and tugged on the cord again,

"What's the magic word?" Regina whispered seductively. Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Regina pressed her body up against Emma's back, her hand snaking around her waist and yanking Emma up onto her knees, "Magic word my Queen," Regina teased, lightly brushing her hand down on Greek Ruler's exposed abdomen,

"Please!" she begged. Emma didn't care right now if she sounded desperate. She had never been so turned on in all her life and she was at the mercy of a very beautiful and ruthless Queen who happened to be trailing her slender fingers feverishly down in the front of Emma's trousers. Regina hummed at Emma's submission, "I would dear, but I'm not mistaken your Mother is calling for you and heaven forbid she find us in this…_situation_,"

She pulled away, the ropes disappearing; leaving Emma gasping at the lack of intimate contact.  
"You will be the death of me, Regina" Emma mumbled as she fell to her hands and knees, curling her head inwards to rest her chin on her chest. The witch clapped the dust off her hands as there was a loud bang at the door,  
"_Emma_?" Mary cried from outside the stadium.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **  
**and the biggest cockblocking award goes to... *drum roll* Mary Margaret, Queen of Greece.**  
oh wait, hold on *_turns on hose, aims it at readers_*


	15. More than meets the Eye

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
to the lovely darlings who have asked about the emma/antony situation, it is being discussed here so all will be revealed because shit is goin' DOWN.

ALSO I SEE THAT SOME OF YOU ARE ENJOYING MY LITTLE HOSE REFERENCE AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER IN THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S SECTION, YOU ARE ALL GREAT.  
how about if I write anything like the previous chapters, instead of putting a warning, I'll just say 'aim the hose'? ok yes, excellent. all the reviews are making me giggle and I love every single one of them and every single one of you guys too!  
Wanna chat? Wanna be my friend? Hit me up on tumblr at ant1ers . tumblr . com ;) I don't bite and I'm actually super nice and australian and almost as sassy as regina...almost.  
Emma xo

* * *

"Emma, open this door right now!"  
Regina chuckled at Mary's desperation and motioned her fingers towards the large wooden gates that the raven haired woman was banging on. They swung open loudly as Regina kept a firm eye on the spluttering Queen moaning at her feet.

"Regina! Oh darling, what on earth happened here?" Mary ran to Regina's side and lightly touched her on the arm. Regina gasped; her body was still extraordinary sensitive from the onslaught she'd received from Emma's magical sword.

Emma groaned and fell to her side, balling her hands into fists and jamming them into her clenched thighs.

"I may have accidentally hit your daughter with a spell that was stronger than I originally anticipated,"

Mary raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, her curious gaze scrutinizing Regina's choice of outfit. Regina shot a dazzling smile at Mary and leaned down to Emma.

"Dearie, it wasn't that bad. Come on, time to get up,"

"Or what," Emma opened a single eye to Regina and almost screamed when Mary appeared in her line of version, "bloody hell Mother," she dropped her head back into the sand and raised her hand up to Regina, who was clearly not helping up the woman.  
"You got yourself down there, you can get yourself up. I need to tend to Ruby," she hissed as Emma dropped her arm heavily. Regina flicked her hair and took a deliberate step over Emma's face. She smirked when she heard Emma gasp and moan; apparently her lack of underwear roused the other Queen. She heard Mary smack Emma up the head and chastise her for her lack of decent manners towards Regina, which only made her smile harder.

Ruby laid sprawled against the back wall, her naked body glistening from sweat in the sunlight. Regina's knees creaked as she leaned down to the unconscious handmaiden. She wiped hair from the woman's face and crinkled her nose at the blood that splattered her slim body; Emma had definitely done a number on Ruby. The witch placed her palm flat between Ruby's breasts and closed her eyes; magic draining from her body and surging its way underneath the handmaid's skin, stitching skin together and replacing lost fluids.

"Good grief, what happened to this woman?" Mary inquired from behind Regina. Opening her left eye, Regina muttered, "Your daughter is what happened. Nonetheless, it is nothing I cannot fix,"

"Oh no," Emma mumbled as she dropped to Regina's side, staring wide eyed at Ruby as her skin mended itself.

"You did this?" Mary seethed, "damn it Emma! You can't keep going around doing this stuff you know? Someone will see and heaven knows what'll happen when they find out you can fight,"

Regina had no intention on listening in but as Ruby's breath quickened under her palm, she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So it's okay for Antony to do it but not for me? Yeah okay, makes sense," Emma sneered as she stood up and glared at Mary.

"You and Antony…you guys lead separate lives, do you understand?"  
Regina perked up at this little bit of information. Of course they lived different lives, they were different people, she thought.

"Damn it Mother, we are the same person, what does it matter!" Emma blurted, throwing her hands out in exhaustion. Mary clamped her hands over her mouth and ogled Regina, wide-eyed.  
"How bizarre that you consider Antony and yourself to be the same person, Emma," Regina quipped. She wiped her sweaty palm onto her dress and twisted herself upwards to face the Greek Queen, "how very strange of you indeed…"

Emma nervously clenched and unclenched her fists as she realised her mistake. Regina tipped her head to the side, "don't play stupid with me girl, tell me what the hell is going on," she hissed.

Mary put her hand on Emma's chest and pushed her back, "Regina, I can explain,"

"No!" Regina lashed out and struck Mary across the face with the back of her hand, "your daughter can,"

Mary gripped her reddened cheek, "how dare you, sorceress! _I_ rule this state, don't you dare forget you are on my territory,"  
"I rule this land Mother, don't _you_ forget that," Emma growled into her Mother's ear before putting her hands on Mary's shoulders and pulling her backwards slightly out of Regina's personal space, "I will not have you insulting the guests, but I will explain, your Majesty,"

"Go ahead… Emma" Regina did not owe Emma the kindness to call her by the royal name of Queen, not now. She took a deep breath and scratched the back of her neck as she exhaled, "look Regina, five years ago, Antony died in battle and he had no successor. I took the position of King because without a ruler, we would have surely been taken over. Yes, my Mother Mary is a strong ruler but because of the male-dominated nations surrounding us, we had no chance. I had to step up in secret to rule as King".

Regina was floored. This was not at all what she expected. She took a step closer and was glad Emma did not flinch when she reached out and touched her cheek,

"So, so it was _you_ at dinner?"

Emma grimaced, "yes, that was me,"  
Regina tugged the material of her dress away from her neck with her other hand, exposing hickeys in different stages of healing,  
"yes, that was also me,"  
"Damn it Emma," Mary blurted all of a sudden, "you had one job, _one job_. Dinner as Antony and that was all". Emma broke into a wide grin and if Regina was reading her facial features correctly, Emma was definitely thinking about what had just happened roughly half an hour ago. If Mary found out that her daughter had initiated a battle where the only weapons were orgasm-inducing, then she'd be beside herself in shame.

Regina smirked as well and winked at Emma as she stroked the other Queen's cheek softly.

"I forgive you, Queen Emma,"  
"I'm sorry I lied, it was necessary,"

"You know, it's all great that you guys forgive each other and everything, but damn, what do I need to do around here for some clothing?" Mary jumped as Ruby poked her in the leg, "hello your Majesty, Queen Mary, the Fairest of Greece, I do appreciate your concern for my life… but it would be much appreciative if I can please, for the love of God, borrow your cloak?"

Mary squeaked and unbuttoned the brown cape from around her toga and handed it anxiously down to Ruby.  
"Cheers, my lady," she wrapped it around her shoulders and covered up her front.

"Queen Mary, I can only apologise for my handmaiden's… how would you say? Crass attitude,"

Regina frowned at Mary, casting sideway glares to Ruby as she slowly picked herself up.

"I don't care about her attitude; it's quite refreshing, truthfully. But what I do want, is an apology for back handing me," Mary snapped as Emma's eyebrows shot upwards in shock, "treat me like that again, I will sure as hell ban you from my daughter and storm your tiny little nation,"  
Regina raised a finger to silence Mary, "tiny, but _wealthy_" Mary glowered at Regina, "which is _why_ you invited me here in the first place. So _yes _Mary, I apologise for my attack towards you, but take Emma away from me and I will personally make sure you never see a single coin,"

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's hand protectively. Emma beamed at her Mother but quickly rearranged her expression when Mary shot her daggers.

Mary narrowed her eyes as she studied Regina's face, "you may single-handedly be the greatest thing that's ever happened to this nation," Regina's eyes widened at the compliment,

"What?"  
"I didn't say the best, or the nicest, or the worst, I said the greatest. A strong figure like you is needed in our Courts and I have never been so happy – although extremely conflicted at that term right now – that you accepted our plea bargain,"

Mary spun on her heel and headed towards the open doors while Emma's jaw dropped considerably at her Mother's little speech.

"Well, um, that was, uh," Emma stuttered as Regina squeezed her hand,  
"Ladies?" Mary called out. The two Queens faced Mary; Regina was confused by the sheer hatred that rolled off of Emma in copious waves towards the lone man that suddenly appeared at the doorway, blocking Mary.

"Well, well, _well_, what have we here?" Hopper drawled.


	16. Questionable Authority

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy shit I had way too much fun writing this chapter. So I originally planned this story to be angsty/romance/war but yeah, nah, that's not happening anymore. I thought I'd chuck in a little bit of humour and make it a lot more carefree. I tried not to break the characteristics of Regina in this scene but I couldn't resist a sassy Mary Margret and Ruby. **  
**I have some sexy time chapters coming up so I will mark them with the usual "fire hose" reference. **  
**Um, yeah, I don't know, if you want read and review that would be lovely; need some reassurance that you guys actually LIKE this fic.  
Peace out Brussels Sprouts, Emma xox  
PS all grammatical errors are my own, I am writing this without a beta **

* * *

"_Hopper_," Emma hissed.

Regina quickly pushed the blonde behind her as the lone man waltzed into the stadium. The Pharaoh didn't need an explanation, not when Emma's fingernails clawed protectively into her shoulder and Mary was clearly distressed by the man's sudden appearance.

"Queen Mary, just the person I was looking for this glorious morning," Hopper narrowed his eyes at Regina, "but in such peculiar company,"

"G-good morning Senator, what can I do for you?" Mary stammered, motioning Regina and Emma forward. Everybody knew that Regina was, by far the most powerful out of the five, so she made the conscious decision to stand slightly in front of Mary, bearing her teeth at the suspicious senator. Regina noticed how he ran his hungry gaze up and down the other Queen's thin frame and Mary shivered,

"I'm looking for your son, Antony,"

"Well, you've found him," Emma growled, stepping forward, her hand quickly finding Regina's.

Senator Hopper's eyebrows shot up, as his eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands, "Ah, I see. Not only are you fighting illegally, you love as well," Hopper sneered.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand tighter, "Excuse me, Senator, but Emma rules this nation and she is allowed to do whatever she pleases,"

"I did not ask for your bias opinion on this matter, Pharaoh Gold," Hopper spat, his eyes ablaze. She ripped her hand out of Emma's and grabbed Hopper by the throat,

"it's Pharaoh Regina, Daughter of Henry Mills Senior, Ruler of Egypt to you, imbecile. Pharaoh Gold is dead,"

"Because you slaughtered him, sorceress,"

Regina had never been so offended. Mary gasped and with a reassuring yet stern nod from Emma, Regina lifted him up off his toes and slammed him down into the dirt. She pressed her knee to his chest as she mushed the side of his face into the ground,

"Slaughtered?" she whispered seductively into his ear, "Oh darling, you have it all wrong. I aided in his death, yes, but slaughter, never. Now insult me again and I will feed you to my little pet Ruby, got it?"

"Aw man, really? Look at him, he's all giggly fat on legs with a sweaty balding head, ah no thank you," the werewolf whined over Regina's shoulder. Hopper looked up at the beautiful brunette with a horrified gaze and Ruby winked,

"But I haven't had a proper feeding in a while so, you know, I'll make do," she ran her tongue over her pearly white teeth and smiled.

"I like these two," Mary muttered loudly into Emma's ear, "can you marry _both_?"

Regina smirked at the Queen's approving statement and released Hopper from her iron grip. He quickly reasserted himself, wiping dirt off himself with shaky hands and bright red cheeks.  
"So you back this woman with her…her …aggressive tendencies?" Hopper stuttered, picking a strand of dried grass out of his hair, "huh, Mary?"

"_Queen_ Mary, and yes, I do. They will make a fine addition to the royal family, Hopper," Mary lifted her chin and Emma broke into a grin as Mary stepped in front of the three women protectively, "they will do more good than you ever will," she added. Regina was baffled by the Queen's kind words, even though they had been at each other's necks moments ago. Senator Hopper narrowed his eyes, "you should watch your tone, My Lady,"  
"Or what? You'll fire me? I own your ass Hopper, and don't you forget it," Mary sassed. Regina had been in this household for a little over forty eight hours and she felt like that jaunty remark was straight out her book of incredible comebacks. She couldn't help but fight a snicker, but Emma beat her to it; she let a single bark of laughter out of her mouth and pressed her face into Regina's shoulder to stop any more sound. Regina rested a hand on her cheek as Hopper narrowed his eyes at the trio of female rulers.

"I will have you thrown out of parliament and your daughter exiled alongside her pet witch,"

"Regina is owned by no one and she is happy to leave whenever she chooses. She is quite happy here with me and Emma," Mary stated, "and for parliament, I will cease to rule in a few months, so good luck. No noble councillor will kick me out with only months left in my final term,"

Regina glanced nervously at Mary. She didn't realise how much these two women had put at stake for her to accept this marriage proposal. Regina felt a sick sense of power flood her limbs and she cringed internally at it. In the past, she would have exploited Emma and Mary for her own benefits but she couldn't, not when Mary was so kind-hearted and Emma's lips and hands seemed to mould perfectly to her own. Emma noticed Regina's awkwardness and gave her fingers a light reassuring squeeze.

"Are you suggesting that Emma will _finally_ take her place as Ruler?" mocked Senator Hopper.

"With Regina by her side, yes,"

Regina raised her eyebrows at the petite Queen in front of her. Mary flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Regina a weak smile as she reached for Regina's other hand, "that is of course, you accept the marriage,"  
Before Regina could answer, Hopper cut her off, "I won't allow it,"

"Yes, you will," Mary snapped, her blue eye glinting in the bright sunlight, "and so will the rest of the council,"

"No, I will not allow this country to be ruled by a seductive witch who finds it necessary to throw authority on their backs,"  
"You mean, my dinner? Don't worry Senator, she's just tenderising your backside for me," Ruby added. Regina made a mental note to shove a filter down that damn werewolf's neck when they got back to Alexandria. Hopper took no notice to the wolf's comment.

"She will rule _beside_ Emma, Senator Hopper, and together, they will be stronger than any other nation. We will have the money, resources and men to do what we please. For example, exile political leeches like you,"

Regina felt her chest burn with pride as Mary squeezed her hand softly. She had never felt such love in her life.  
"And who will rule when you both die, huh? Clearly, you two cannot have children," Senator Hopper was clearly displeased at this argument. He scrunched his nose at the Queens,

"My son Henry will rule," Regina piped up.

"Wait, what? You have a son, what?" Emma gaped at Regina. The Pharaoh nodded her head to Emma, "yes, he is temporarily taking my place as Pharaoh in Egypt at this very moment. He's fifteen; he will be coming of age very soon,"

Mary smiled widely at Hopper as his facial expression went from shock to pure anger.

"No!" he rasped, "I will not allow this,"

Regina slipped her hands out of Emma's and Mary's, and conjured a fireball. The two other Queens stepped back as Regina took a step closer to Hopper, twirling the red ball of flames between her tiny palms.

"You will allow this or so help me, I will toast you like a pig on a spit,"

Senator Hopper clearly was not afraid of Regina as he lifted his blue eyes to meet her brown.

"I will not stand for this. I will not have an Egyptian rule Greece," he spat, the decision final. Regina screamed in frustration as threw the ball at the wall beside Hopper; it left a scorch mark bigger than the five of them combined,

"Fine Senator, Emma will rule with me in Alexandria! She will come and live with me in my palace and we will wed because _I_ control my government and_ I_ allow such relationships to exist," Regina snarled, "I will not stay here while a foreign administration tells me – a Queen – what I can and cannot do!"

Emma and Mary both stared open mouthed at Regina as Hopper took a step closer to the Pharaoh, "good. I'll see to it that you leave immediately, _Pharaoh_ Regina," he turned on his heel and exited the building.

* * *

"So, I take it you accept my marriage proposal?" Emma smirked. Mary smacked her child up the side of the head for her cheek and grinned at Regina,

"And I see that you're not a fan of my government also. I'm sure he didn't mean that last bit; you are more than welcome to stay," Regina tilted her head towards Mary in acknowledgement,

"I would have killed him for his rudeness but he is yours,"

"I have wanted to kill the man for a while darling, trust me," Mary glared at the door where Hopper had disappeared out of,

"Mother," Emma exclaimed,

"If you kill him, can I eat him?" Ruby asked happily,

"No," they all answered.

Ruby pouted as she fixed her cloak, "no fun,"

"You never liked human flesh anyway. You're more human than you are wolf Ruby, so don't push it," Regina snapped, but softened when she saw her future mother-in-law smirk, "and yes, Emma, I do accept your marriage proposal but Hopper is right, I must return to Egypt. I miss my son quite unbearably. You must meet Henry; he is a rambunctious child that causes regular havoc in my manor,"

"Sounds like you when you were a child," Mary nudged her daughter in the rib, but Emma was too busy staring into Regina's eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that Emma, or so help me," Regina laughed, fidgeting under her new wife's doting glare.

"Or what, you'll set my trousers on fire, yeah good luck honey," She rolled her eyes,

Regina muttered, "Maybe I might just dust your undergarments in Wolfs-Bane and _accidentally_ lock you in your room," She raised one eyebrow suggestively as Mary stared bewilderingly at the two Queens.

Emma glowered, "you wouldn't dare,"  
"Can someone please tell me what Wolfs-Bane is, I'm going nuts here,"  
"It's a…" but Regina wrapped a hand around Ruby's mouth and jabbed her sharp elbow into the werewolf's stomach,

"It's an itching spell I cast on Emma today, nothing more, nothing less," Regina smiled as Emma blushed.


	17. Hell in High Water

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys, I'm sorry about not updating yesterday. I've been dealing with shit lately; my body is not responding fast enough to my new medication so I've had to have my dosage doubled. NOT FUN.  
ANYWAY TO MAKE UP FOR IT I HAVE THIS SAUCY LITTLE CHAPTER FOR YOU. **WARNING, BADLY WRITTEN SMUT COMING UP**.  
**AIM THE HOSE LADIES (DO GENTLEMEN EVEN READ THIS? GOOD GOD) sexy time for our leading ladies...or one lady in particular.  
;) ;) ;) **Enjoy...  
Emma xox (ant1ers . tumblr . com)

* * *

Regina had eloquently demanded a bath before leaving for Egypt, and Emma happily supplied her with the biggest bathroom in the manor filled with exotic plants and more smelling oils than she knew what to do with. Whilst she washed, Emma threw herself face down onto her bed. Two rooms down, the most glorious human being was naked and floating around in a bath the size of a small pool. Emma's bath, a _naked_ woman was in Emma's bath. Not just any old bath, _her_ bath; the same woman who jammed her hand down the front of Emma's slacks and felt the need to tie her up with magic rope. Emma groaned as she pressed her hips into her bed.

"Regina you are going to kill me," she mumbled into her thin pillow. Readjusting herself, she cried out in pain as the silver hilt of her sheathed sword struck her hip bone. Emma seethed as she rolled onto her front, ripped up her shirt to expose her flat stomach, and unclipped the scabbard from her tan trousers. Pulling out the sword, she eyed the sharp edge wearily; faint purple fuzz still coated the weapon. Regina must have forgotten to take the Wolfs-Bane spell off, Emma thought.

"My Majesty," Blue muttered as she knocked on the door.  
Emma yelped and the sword fell from her fingers. She attempted to deflect the sword by hitting the hilt but the tip of the sharp blade cut into her bare stomach and sliced across.

"No Emma!" Blue ran over frantically. But Emma wasn't paying attention. An inhuman growl escaped her clenched lips as an explosion of delight rippled through her body.

"_Emma_?" Blue rested a nervous hand on Emma's shoulder and reached over towards the weapon that landed heavily on the other side of her bed.

"No, don't…" Emma gasped, "Don't touch it, mine,"

"Fine, at least let me heal that cut," Blue spun on her heels and sped out the bedroom, "I will be back soon with bandages, stay there Emma,"  
Emma didn't need healing, she needed soothing; a special type of soothing that only Regina could seemingly provide. Her thighs clamp together unintentionally at the thought.

"Regina," She snarled.

* * *

Emma rolled off the bed and held her white cotton shirt away from the blood that dripped down her toned stomach. Two rooms down, just two rooms, she thought as she paced down the deserted hallway.

"Regina?" Emma pushed apart the material door cautiously and peeked in. She was assaulted by thick plumes of steam and she coughed, batting away the dense clouds.

"Mm, good afternoon dear," Regina purred. Emma squinted through the fog and kept her hand on the slick marble wall as she trailed further in; her shirt sticking to her body as not only the humidity thickened but so did her arousal. She knew that somewhere in this never ending steam; there was a naked and gorgeous woman.

"Looking for me?"

Emma spun around, glancing anxiously for the sultry voice that seemed to bounce off the walls. She heard the swish of liquid swirling and the air cleared. The large bath was filled to the brim with steaming hot water and Regina bobbed softly in it; her long black hair floating across the top of the water and lapping at her chin. Her dark eyes watched the Greek Queen hungrily as Emma knelt down to the edge of the tub.

"Good afternoon my Queen, you won't guess what just happened to me," Emma pulled a rose petal out of the water and rubbed it in between her thumb and forefinger as Regina raised an eyebrow at her, "As I examined my sword from this morning's antics, I noticed that the spell had not been removed,"  
Regina lifted her mouth up and Emma watched the beads of water slither over her ruby lips and down her long neck, "and?"

She licked her lips and stood on her knees, yanking her shirt over her head. Regina's eyes widened at her shapely body and zeroed in on the large bleeding gash that maimed her stomach. Regina reached out tentatively, brushing her slim fingers across the wound; it healed instantly. Emma let her head loll back and her muscles twitched under the Pharaoh's delicate roaming,

"Mm, Regina," Emma bit her bottom lip and pressed her hips into the rim of the bath as Regina placed another hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and focused on the soft fingers that skimmed her belly. They trailed over her ribcage, brushing the bottom of her sensitive breasts and back down to her hips.

"Regina, please,"

Emma felt the fingers pull away. Her flesh shivered as she opened her eyes to study the woman. Regina stood up, but not rising any further from the hot water than her hips; her thick hair draped over her breasts. Regina made Emma breathless and quiver, and she was barely touching her. She watched Regina slowly wade through the water back towards her, and she pressed her flushed, damp breasts into Emma's stomach and wrapped her olive arms around the Queen's pale stomach; her nipples hard.

"I see you've learnt the magic word dear," Regina hummed as she opened her mouth and trailed her wide tongue over Emma's nipple, flicking it. Emma gasped and pulled Regina closer to her chest. Regina wrapped her mouth around Emma's left breast and lavished it with attention, while her hand played with the right one.

Emma wasn't even sure how Regina knew all this but she was so grateful for it, especially when the Pharaoh's hot mouth travelled lower, her tongue swirling in her belly button.

"Take off your trousers and sit on the edge of the bath," Regina bit the skin just about Emma's hip then sucked it. Emma didn't need telling twice, not when Regina's eyes burned like that. She wrenched off the offending trousers and dipped her toes into the hot water as she propped herself up on the edge, just like how Regina demanded.

"Split," Regina kneaded the skin on Emma's knees, gently drawing apart the clenching limbs. Regina dug her nails into the soft skin off Emma's inner thighs and the Queen yelped. Emma wound her fingers through Regina's hair as the Pharaoh peppered languid kisses up her legs, the last one stopping just at her core.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman before?" Regina asked as she trailed a finger over Emma's centre,

"N-no, I, uh," Emma couldn't properly respond while Regina looked up at her with large, lust filled eyes. She could feel Regina's breath on the inside of her legs.

"You are _mine_," Regina growled, "all mine, do you understand?"

Emma gasped as Regina's fingers entered her, "y-yes". The Greek Queen gripped the side of the bath and Regina made magic with her fingers between her sensitive limbs. How was the woman doing that? _Oh God_.

"Lie backwards and split your legs wider," Regina whispered and Emma followed, even though lying backwards meant draping her body awkwardly down the shallow steps that lead up to the bath. The Pharaoh hooked Emma's leg over her shoulder and Emma twitched as her lips made contact with her wet centre.

Emma arched her back into Regina's mouth and she felt droplets of bath water roll down her front and in between her breasts.

Regina was a goddess at whatever the hell she was doing with her fingers and mouth. Emma wasn't sure how the hell she was going to be able to reciprocate but she was certain that Regina would tell her how she liked it and would guide her through the way. She jerked again as Regina's hand rested on her abdomen to stop her fitful movements.

"Don't fight it darling, just let it happen,"

Apparently Regina could also tell what was happening inside of Emma's body because a ripple of energy shot down her spine and began to ache unbearably where Regina's tongue worked.

"Not long now,"

Emma felt a thunderbolt of bliss wrack her body as she moaned out. God, she hoped Blue didn't hear, or heaven forbid her Mother.  
"Regina, I" but the witch shushed her, pulling her tender body into the water and straddling it,

"It's ok, don't be ashamed," Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's temple and smiled down at her.

"_That_…that was…I have never felt like _that_ before," Emma breathed as held the thin Egyptian in her arms,

"Good,"  
"I don't know how to _do that_, I want to do it to you but I can't, I've never" Regina silenced her with a heated kiss,

"Do not worry. I will teach you and show you when we get to my palace in Alexandria. Do not fret,"  
Emma chewed her lip nervously, "you won't use your concubine while I figure things out, right?"

Regina laughed, "no of course not. She is definitely dismissed, I want to be ravished by _you_," she pressed her chest hard into Emma's and nibbled on the Queen's earlobe.

"Now how about we wash ourselves before we get ourselves into trouble with your mother, shall we?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
*******_breaks off safety catch on fire hydrant and starts intense water fight with readers_*******  
PLEASE REVIEW MY GLORIOUS FOLLOWERS/READERS *wink wink* aye?.  
**FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT SO BE NICE**


	18. Cider is a Truth Serum

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, we are reaching just over 3/4 way through! I have nothing but kind words for all of you, you are all great! **no smut so no need for the hose**. yet. this chapter is just a cute little lunch date and Regina being all suave...  
rainbowkisses-andunicornstickers from tumblr helped me come up with the idea for this chapter! little mary being all flustered with her daughter's sex life mwahahaha.  
anyway, enjoy! feel free to send me a message at ant1ers . tumblr . com (i am a nice person, really)  
Emma xo

* * *

"Once again, I can only apologise for Senator Hopper's behaviour yesterday Regina. Even though Emma and I rule, when he makes a decision, it's quite final," Mary lifted her goblet to her lips and drained the last of her apple cider.

Regina lifted her eyebrow as the Queen nervously slid her cup back down onto the wooden table, her wide blue eyes discreetly flicking to the snake that wrapped itself around the Pharaoh's slim arm.

"Please, I have dealt with insolent personalities in my lifetime. He does not bother me as much as you think," Regina fiddled with the stem of her glass, "But I do appreciate his forwardness, and he is correct in the sense that an Egyptian should not rule Greece,"  
"You don't need to be modest about him Regina, Hopper is a big pile of _stinking_- "

"Emma, if you finish that sentence, I swear I will not let you leave this country…" Mary warned,

"A big pile of stinking rose petals stuffed inside a delightful toga," Emma avoided the glaring eyes of her Mother and slapped Regina softly on the arm as she giggled.

"_Hardly_, but better," Mary ran her pinkie finger around the rim of her empty glass and Regina reached out and tapped the cup; it instantly refilled with the sparkling golden cider.

"Oh Regina, you marvellous human being," Mary downed half the glass in one go,

"Majesty, you know my cider is alcoholic, right?"

Mary winced as the alcohol buzzed warmly inside her brain, "I know, but my darling is leaving this afternoon and I need something to deal with the pain,"  
"Mother," Emma whined as she held Mary's small hands in her own, "this is the best for our state. The Senators are capable of running it and they have been for the last 24 years,"

"I know, but I will miss you,"  
Regina quickly realised she should not be listening in and excused herself from the table briefly.

* * *

She pulled the reptile off of her arm and threw it onto the floor. Sidney hissed at her as she clicked her fingers; he exploded into a plume of purple smoke.

"Majesty," Sidney bowed his head at Regina, "I was wondering when I was going to return to human form,"  
"It won't be for long so don't get your hopes up," she spat, "now, any updates? How is Ruby? Kathryn?"

"The boat is prepared for our departure and Ruby is setting up food for the travel now,"  
"And Kathryn,"

Sidney looked down at his feet then back up, chewing on his words, "Kathryn, she…"  
"She _what_, Sidney,"

"She does not wish to return to Alexandria. She wants to stay here in Greece"

"Why?"

"Greece is her home. She said she'd rather die than return to Egypt,"

"Then so be it," Regina glared at Sidney, "and since when did you ever listen to a slave dear,"

"Us slaves need to stick together Majesty," Sidney drawled. Furious, Regina pointed her finger at the man and he returned to snake-form.

"Regina…Regina?"

"In here darling," The Pharaoh snatched Sidney from the ground and laced him around her throat, assuming he would not strangle her. Emma appeared at the wide doorway, her cheeks flushed.

"Is everything okay?"

Regina smiled weakly, "of course, I'm just having some trouble with my servants, that's all. Nothing to worry about,"  
"Oh," Emma looked cautiously around the room, "is there anything Mary or I can do?"

"Unless your Mother wants a new Greek slave, then no,"

"She might. I mean, I know Mother's handmaiden is pregnant and will stop working after the baby is born, so," Emma shrugged her shoulders, "anyway, come on, lunch is ready. We can't leave on an empty stomach," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek. Regina sighed and took Emma's hand as they headed back into the other room.

* * *

Regina watched Emma shovel a large amount of salad into her mouth before scrunching her nose at the Queen's lack of table manners,  
"I am going to teach you table manners," Regina said as she delicately placed a small tender piece of chicken into her mouth,

"Add it to the long list of things I have been meaning to learn but never did," Emma slurped on her cider and smiled at Regina, "lovely cider by the way,"  
"Mm, put it underneath 'how to wear a dress properly' and just above 'how to ride a horse'" Mary muttered as she pushed a soggy piece of tomato around her plate.

"You don't know how to ride a horse?" Regina accused, stabbing another piece of chicken.

"I _can_ ride a horse, I just choose not to. Antony made a terrible habit of sticking me on his mare bare-backed and slapping her rump so she'd run," Emma bit her bottom lip, "it was his little game,"

"He sounded delightful," Regina smirked as she put the chicken between her teeth. Emma glowered at her as she reached for her goblet,

"You know what sounds delightful too? Sticking that damn Wolfs-Bane where the sun doesn't shine, that's what," Emma's nose disappeared into her drink as she downed the last of it. Regina was sure Emma didn't mean it _quite_ literally because they both knew that could be a little bit…_fun_.

"Oh dear, you'd like that very much wouldn't you?" She winked as Emma choked slightly on the cider. Mary stared bewildered at her choking daughter, offering Emma her glass of cider to clear her throat,  
"I'm sure Emma wouldn't be too happy being itchy constantly, Regina,"

"You'd be surprised Majesty, at just what tickles your daughter's fancy,"  
"Regina, can you not," Emma blushed several shades darker as Mary tried to decipher the innuendo.

"I'm sorry Regina, I'd have to say I'm quite naïve on that topic," Both Emma and her Mother quickly picked up their goblets again and drunk heavily, avoiding eye contact.

"Mary if you'd like, Wolfs-Bane magic is an aphrodisiac,"

Regina didn't quite expect the reaction but nonetheless, it was hilarious and adorable on Emma's part. Both women spurted their drinks over the table, Mary patting herself on the chest as her eyes bulged and Emma scowling dangerously at Regina as she slammed her cup down.

"Regina! This is my _Mother_," she seethed. The Pharaoh shrugged and continued to finish her lavish lunch while the two Greek Queens sorted themselves out. She was not ashamed at Wolfs-Bane but realised she probably could have reworded it slightly better, for Mary's sake.

"Well, at least she told the truth," Mary awkwardly rearranged her crown that had fallen lopsided, "you're quite the open book aren't you darling?"

"Not necessarily. I am not ashamed at it though. You are my future-Mother-in-law; I figured you should know the truth,"

Mary smiled faintly and clasped her fingers together as slaves came and cleared their plates,

"Just like Emma said, _please_, I am her Mother and I do not wish to know the finer details of her…_personal_ life, Regina,"  
Regina knew that Mary was not offended with her openness of her sexual endeavours, but wished she'd remain discrete in her presence.

"Of course," Regina nodded her head in acknowledgement to the Greek Queen and glanced at the sundial across the room, "I hate to end the conversation on such a note, but we must leave soon if we want to arrive in Alexandria before sundown,"

* * *

"I actually cannot _believe_ you Regina, that is my Mother," Emma whispered angrily in Regina's ear as the three of them headed down to the Boathouse. Regina simply laughed and opened the door, letting the other two Queens head through. Mary furrowed her eyebrows at Regina as she passed.

"Better get used to it dear, I am not afraid to discuss my sex life," Mary blushed as Regina winked at Emma,

"Good grief, you two. Get on that damn ship before I puke," Mary opened her arms out towards her daughter and Emma fell against her Mother's chest. Regina smiled again and headed over to the boat where Ruby stood waiting patiently. She twisted Sidney off her arm and offered him one of the thick trucks that kept the boat's canopy up; he twirled up hesitantly, hissing menacing at Regina.

"Ready to go, Regina," Ruby beamed.

"It's _Pharaoh_ Regina to you," Regina narrowed her eyes as Ruby played nervously with the hem of her short dress, "your position as my little play toy is no longer. You are a handmaiden, and _only_ a handmaiden,"

"But My Lady, I"

Regina lifted her finger to silence the brunette, "I have Emma now. Do not forget that you are quite disposal just like the rest," she snarled, "you had your fun, Ruby".

Ruby looked crestfallen as Mary wrapped her hand around Regina's wrist, "Come here darling," she pulled Regina into a tight hug, "look out for my baby, and if anything is to happen to her…"  
"You have every right to murder me because life will not be worth living without your glorious daughter,"

Emma's mouth fell open at Regina's kind words as the Pharaoh kissed on Mary on the cheek, "I will not let anything happen to her,"

Mary's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "I trust you"

"And if Hopper gives you any trouble…any trouble at _all_, I'll see to it," Regina hugged Mary once more and gracefully boarded the ship, Emma in tow.

Ruby pulled off the rope and pushed the boat out into the deeper water of the manmade canal.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mary" Regina shouted as they disappeared down the dark cave towards the ocean,

"Yeah, make sure hug Blue and kick Hopper in the shin for me," Emma cried.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
WHO'S READY FOR SOME CUTE HENRY-EMMA-REGINA MOMENTS AND EMMA FINALLY SHOWING REGINA HOW TO MAKE EVEN ROYALTY BEG... IF YA CATCH MA DRIFT? ;)


	19. Throne Fit For A Queen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hola, amigos, do you know what time it is? It's time to Emma to return a little favour to our favourite Pharaoh ;) **WARNING SMUT, **time to turn on them hoses darlings because heaven knows I need a dang fire hose after writing this chapter. Good grief.  
Enjoy... ;)  
Emma xo (ant1ers. tumblr . com)  
(sometimes I wish I was the Emma in this story, *sigh*) WHAT, WHO SAID THAT? NOT ME *giggles nervously* I'm DEFINITELY straight... 

* * *

Regina's palace oozed with riches, much to Emma's delight. She ran a single finger over the gilded door frame of Regina's living room and gaped at the wide open space. Emma could feel Regina's eyes watch her every movement as she waltzed the room.

"Mum!" A brown haired boy ran down a wide hallway and wrapped his arms around Regina's waist, "I've missed you,"

"Henry," Regina cooed, kissing the boy repeatedly on the cheek, "I've miss you too. I see that the manor is still in one piece,"

Emma twirled one of her blonde curls around her finger as a blonde maid waited patiently for the Prince. She smiled weakly at Emma and bowed her head,  
"Good evening Majesty, you must be the Queen of Greece,"

"That I am. And who might you be?"

"_Ashley_!" Regina snapped and the blonde maid paled,

"Yes, My Lady,"

"Take Henry and get him ready for dinner" Regina kissed Henry on the top of her head, "Oh, how rude of me. Henry, this is Queen Emma."

Henry turned to Emma and held out a small hand, "Hello Queen Emma, I am Prince Henry," he smiled and tilted his head towards her slightly in acknowledgement. Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline, he was very polite for a teenager.

"Hey," She stammered, unsure how to treat royalty younger than her. She had never encountered princes or princesses while in Greece, simply because they weren't any. He dropped his hand awkwardly and smiled once more before Ashley guided him back down the hallway; Henry glanced constantly behind his shoulder towards Emma.

Regina snatched Emma's hand from her side and placed a kiss in her open palm, "a tour, maybe?" she mumbled as she placed soft kisses up the length of Emma's arm. Emma pulled Regina close and brushed her long black hair to one side. Leaning forward, she caressed the bare expanse of Regina's throat with her lips and tongue; suckling the soft spot just below her earlobe. Regina moaned under the Greek Queen's touch,

"I think the first stop should be the bedroom," Regina mumbled as Emma brushed her lips over the Pharaoh's jawline.

"Mm, maybe…" Emma rubbed her hips against Regina's, "or maybe we can find somewhere else a little more interesting, hmm, Pharaoh?"

Emma felt Regina lean her head back and she took full advantage of her bare neck, "where are you suggesting, Queen," she breathed.

"Take me on this tour and I'm sure I'll find something to fuck you on," Emma growled. Regina inhaled quickly at Emma's use of vulgar words, but Emma noticed the Pharaoh's eyes darkened considerably,

"You better not use that language in front of my son,"

"Oh, don't you worry; I'll keep the dirty words for the bedroom," Emma spun on her heel, extremely surprised at her sudden courage. She didn't wait for Regina and turned right towards an unknown room,  
"that leads to kitchens, Emma, turn left," Regina sighed.

"Does this kitchen have a table, wooden spoon and _oil_?"

Regina's eyes widened at the Queen's suggestion, "yes but also my cooks. I will not have them scarred for life, dear,"

"Hmm, shame, we could've had _so_ much fun," Emma pouted as she skipped down the other hallway to her left.

* * *

"The throne," Regina eyes glittered as she ran her hand over the massive golden seat dressed with a tiger's pelt and silk cushions. Emma's eyes bulged at the obvious luxury. "It was my husband's," Regina muttered as she flicked cobwebs from the tiger's open mouth and plumped the flat cushions. Emma felt a pang of jealously that was quickly overridden by arousal as Regina sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"It's glorious," Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through the fur of the dead tiger, "but not as glorious as you,"

Regina blushed, "my, my, go from threatening to fuck me on the kitchen table to suddenly, complimenting," she licked her lips as Emma made a point of letting her eyes rake over Regina's body, stopping on her voluptuous breasts.

"Which reminds me, darling Regina," Emma snarled as she brushed her lips against Regina's, "I need to return a little… _favour_," She dropped to her knees in front of the Pharaoh. Regina grinned menacingly as Emma bit just above her kneecaps and quickly soothed it with her tongue. She unfolded her legs and motioned at the doors; they snapped closed. Emma ran her palms over Regina's toned olive thighs, pushing up her dress. Regina pressed her head back and ran a hand through her hair as Emma landed a hot open mouth kiss right on her core. She gasped as Emma pressed a knee in between her legs and rocked.

"But, mm, Pharaoh, you think I'm going to forgive you for the Wolfs-Bane magic that _quickly_?" Emma whispered seductively into Regina's ear, touching her centre, "I am a Queen also and I believe things like that are punishable," the Greek Queen grabbed Regina's hips and pulled them harshly against her thin leg, "wouldn't you agree?"

Regina moaned and hit her head hard against the chair, "yes, _yes_, definitely,"

"Excellent," Emma pressed her lips to Regina's and shoved her tongue in without the Pharaoh's permission, "give me your hands,"

Regina smirked as she rested her hands on Emma's hips, squeezing them slightly. Emma untied the cord from around her toga and cracked loudly in between her hands. Regina gulped as Emma licked her cheek and tied her hands together. Lifting up Regina's bound wrists, Emma hooked them over the headrest and Regina squirmed when she realised Emma's intentions.

"Rope, Emma? How _original_…" Regina drawled but gasped as Emma's lips brushed the tender skin of her underarms. She pulled down on the binding but found it was very much stuck behind the headrest.

"What can I say, you inspired this," Emma didn't take her eyes off the wriggling Pharaoh as she bunched Regina's dress up around her hips, "now, split your legs, your Majesty,"

"No," Regina raised her chin, clearly toying with Emma.

"Yes," Emma had only one thing left in her arsenal and she figured she might as well use it while the Pharaoh was being difficult, "fine,"

She reached up behind her head and unclipped the top of her toga; the soft material swished down her front and collected around her stomach. Regina's eyes widened as Emma straddled her. She pressed her chest into Regina's face and moaned when Regina's tongue flicked her nipple. As the Pharaoh's attention was clearly diverted, Emma put her hand in between Regina's legs and hooked one of her limbs over the armrest. She swiftly slipped off Regina's lap and pressed a chaste kiss to the inner thigh of the Pharaoh.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Emma said as Regina pouted at her own stupidity. Emma smirked and pressed Regina's leg further apart; Regina followed suit and threw her other leg over the other armrest.

"Good girl," Emma winked as she blew on Regina's centre. The Pharaoh groaned,

"Now fuck me,"

Emma tutted, "that isn't very nice is it? Your son has better manners than you right now". Emma knew Regina had a thing for making her victims beg, so it was time to turn the tables. Regina moaned again,

"Henry isn't at the mercy of an Athenian, is he?" she seethed. Emma raised her eyebrow,

"At mercy, you say?" she placed one finger inside the Pharaoh. She gasped,

"You know what I meant,"

"So does that mean," she pulled her finger out, "you're willing to _beg_?"

"Anything," Regina threw her head back again as Emma entered two fingers into her core,

"Beg,"

Regina glared at Emma, her breath hitching, "wait, I…I,"

"_Beg_!"

"Please Emma," Regina breathed in through clenched teeth, "make me come"

"Who are you coming for?" Emma growled as she scraped her fingernails over the Pharaoh's thigh,

"You, Queen Emma," she bit her lip, "you,"  
"Good girl, you are mine," Emma forced her tongue into Regina's centre,

"I am yours,"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: literally, how are some girls straight? like have you SEEN lana parrilla?  
*_sighs, aims hose at readers_* hm, but on second thought? *_aims hose at lana parrilla who just happens to be wearing a white tee shirt and no bra_*  
I am definiteLY STRAIGHT wHAT ARe you talking ABOUT


	20. Takeover

AUTHOR'S NOTE: surprise plot twist! mwahaha. It's a Mary chapter so **no smut**.  
I'm keeping this note short and sweet because I'm pretty sure you guys don't even read it. oh well.  
please read and review! I love reviews...please review! I giggle when I read them and heaven knows I need an uplift right now :(  
feel free to chat to me via tumblr at ant1ers. tumblr . com or PM me on here.  
Emma xo  
PS I have another fic in the works ;) super keen to start writing it up after this one is done!

* * *

It had been a week since her daughter's departure, and Mary was quickly accepting the loneliness. It wasn't like she had no one, she just missed her daughter quite dearly but she knew that this was the best for them both. Regina had sent her the first payment and Mary had split it equally to the departments that needed it the most. She knew that the second one was due soon and was quite surprised when a blonde servant walked into her living room, holding a piece of parchment with Regina's insignia and trailing a heavy looking sack behind her.

"Good evening Majesty, I come bearing a second payment from my Queen Regina,"

Mary eyed the woman suspiciously; she was oddly familiar and did not have the same Egyptian accent as her future daughter-in-law. The blonde woman shoved the letter into Mary's tiny hands and bowed her head as the Queen opened.

'_Good day Mary, I have an early payment for you. But I also bring a gift; this woman. She is no longer of service to me and Emma had stated that you require a new handmaiden. Feel free to do whatever you see fit to her. It came to my attention that she is Greek also, and you two have history_'. Mary glanced at the blonde woman and noticed the distinctive scar on her right cheek. She kept reading,

'_I mean this as no sick joke. My second-in-command stated this woman did not want to leave Athens so I sent her back. If you have no need for her, dispose of her at your will. Regina_'.

"Did you read this?" Mary folded the paper and slipped into her pocket.

"No your Majesty, I cannot read," she mumbled, "but I know my fate,"

"And what would that be?" Mary was intrigued.

"If you have no use for me, I am to be killed,"

"Is that what Regina said?"

She fidgeted slightly, playing with a tear in her dress, "ah yes. But, but you also stated that".

"Me? Darling, I don't even know who you are," Mary pressed calmly, resting a hand on the other woman's shoulder. She flinched under her touch and looked into the Queen's eyes. Mary's grip instantly tightened and she gasped at the face in front of her.

"You…you are," She seethed as her fingernails dug deeper into the maid's flesh, "David's wife. You are Kathryn!"

"Yes, Majesty,"

Mary turned on her foot and placed her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath. She yanked the note from her pocket and reread it. Closing her eyes, she turned around and exhaled loudly.

"You are most definitely dead to me," Mary opened her eyes and they burned ferociously at Kathryn who twitched under her gaze, "I can have you killed in a matter of seconds slave, so I suggest you run along to the gardens where you are to be put to work, before I decide a crueller fate and throw you to my army. I'm sure they'll have fun with a woman like you," Mary hissed. Kathryn squeaked and disappeared down the hall, leaving Mary alone with the woven sack of golden coins. She untied the top and pulled out a few coins, watching them catch light in the setting sun.

"What a show, Majesty,"

Mary chucked the money back into the bag and turned to the disgustingly familiar voice,

"Hopper, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm, how long has it been since your daughter left to be with that sorceress?"

"A week and _her_ name is _Regina_,"

"Of course," Hopper bowed his head as another man entered the room, dressed head to foot in a Greek soldier's attire. Mary furrowed her eyebrows. It was unnecessary for any soldiers to come inside her royal house; every soldier reported to Hopper and Hopper alone.

"Queen Mary, I'd like to meet my second-in-command, Augustus,"

Mary glared at Augustus as he bowed his head to the Queen.

"And what is he doing here? You have no right to bring your men into my private home,"

"Ah yes, about that…" Hopper glanced over to Augustus and nodded. The soldier took a step forward and grabbed Mary's wrist roughly,

"Get off me!" Mary threw a punch into the soldier's jaw. It connected loudly and she gasped as her knuckles bruised instantly.

"Now, _now,_ Queen, there is no need for that," Hopper joked as Augustus nursed his sore mouth.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Hopper?" Mary seethed.

"It's a called an overthrow and Queen Mary, I demand you stand down from your position,"  
"Or what? You're going to kill me," Mary laughed mirthlessly. Augustus pulled a sword from his side and held the tip to Mary's throat. Her eyes bulged.

"Don't tempt me Mary, I have the entire army in my palm and I'm sure a few of them have a score to settle with you, Majesty,"

Mary took a step back and brushed her hands against the back wall of the room; Augustus simply followed her, his weapon trained at her neck.

"I said, _stand down_," Hopper hadn't moved, his eyes narrowing at Mary who gulped,

"You'll take me kicking and screaming, Hopper," Augustus pressed the tip harder into her throat and drew blood,

"Good. I prefer my woman with a little bit of fight in them," He raised his eyebrow at her and put a hand on Augustus's shoulder; the soldier lowered his blade slowly, still distrustful towards the Greek Ruler. He sheathed it and Mary lashed out again, her fist connecting with Hopper's chin. Hopper flew backwards and before Augustus could respond, she spun around and slammed him against the wall, kneeing him right between the legs. As he crouched over, she kneed him again in the nose; blood spurted over her white toga and she ripped the sword from his hip.

"Since when could the little Queen of Greek fight?" Hopper wiped a trail of blood from his lip and watched Augustus fall to the floor, clutching his bloodied nose.

"My daughter had to learn somehow," Mary breathed, holding the sword up to Hopper, "did you really think my ex-husband had it in him to teach her or my son,"

"Women aren't supposed to fight," he stated. Mary shrugged her shoulders,

"Women aren't supposed rule either but here we are,"

"Not for long. Now," Mary noticed Augustus creeping toward her quietly and she stamped her foot down on his outstretched hand and his wrist cracked loudly. He howled and recoiled, "Stand down or I will send in the army into Regina's state under the strict instructions to kill everyone including your daughter and her horrid wife,"

Mary flinched and the sword wavered, "Or?"

"Or, marry me and they both live,"

She had only one choice. She had to marry Hopper or he'd kill them.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"You must decide now," He picked up the bag of coins off the ground and settled it on his hip; he huffed under its immense weight.

She sighed and lowered the sword, "fine. I will marry you".

Hopper grinned widely, "Excellent. Now get on your knees."

Mary looked at him, baffled, "No, I am still the Queen,"

Hopper's grin dropped and he struck his hand against her cheek; her golden diadem flying off her head and hitting the stone ground with a screech.

"Augustus! Get up!" Augustus wiped his nose on his tunic and got to his feet, "Take Mary to the front garden and tie her up. If she gets away, I'll have your head,"

Hopper stepped forward to Mary as she struggled under the soldier's tight grasp; tying her wrists behind her back, "You might be the Queen, but I rule this state. Don't you forget that," Senator Hopper let his eyes trail over Mary's body, "_Majesty_,"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *_sighs loudly and stares at hose pipe sadly as it leaks slowly onto the pavement_* no smut today little fella


	21. Blood's thicker than Water

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry about not uploading last night. This chapter is Henry-Regina-Emma.  
I would like to let you know that **this fic will be finishing quite soon**; there is an absolute max of six chapters to go. I might include some more badly written smut if that's what tickles your fancy ;) Lemme know in your reviews yeah? :)  
You are all glorious and don't let anyone else tell you different!  
Emma outttt xox (ant1ers . tumblr . com)

* * *

Regina watched the swirling water of the Nile with bated breath. Her son sat next to her on the deck, dipping his toes into the river, his eyes trained on the small bubbles that broke the surface metres away.

"Is she dead?" Henry asked as an eruption of bubbles rippled the water,

"I hope not," Regina narrowed her eyes when the bubbles stopped. Suddenly, Emma burst upwards through the water, gasping loudly and flipping her wet hair back. Regina couldn't help but be turned on by the way the blonde let her head loll back and the water dripped down around her open mouth and down her tunic covered breasts.

"Two minutes, sixteen seconds," Henry smiled, "new record,"

Emma smirked as stood up, the tunic sticking to her figure. Regina had to avert her eyes immediately to calm the raging storm in between her legs. She knew that Henry was into girls now, but she also knew that his handmaiden – who had joined them on their little trip – Ashley, was more interesting to him than his future step-mother. Emma lifted herself effortlessly out the water and sat down beside Regina, who was exceptionally dry.

"Hey," Emma bit her lip as she wrung her hair out. She let her eyes trail over Regina's body, and she winked.

"Hey Ashley, you should come swimming!" Henry shed his tunic and smiled at Ashley. The woman bowed her head gracefully and tucked loose strands of dirty blonde hair behind her ear,

"I would Henry, but I can't swim,"

Henry scoffed and dived smoothly off the edge of the deck. Regina glanced over to Ashley and noticed she had flushed cheeks. She smirked knowingly and quickly peeled the Greek Queen's roaming hands off of her body,  
"Emma, really? My son is here," Regina whispered as she leaned backwards, resting on her elbows. Emma's eyes widened at the Pharaoh's breasts.

"Dear, has someone slipped you some Wolfs-Bane?" She giggled as Emma licked her lips,

"I think so. Yeah, I definitely think so,"  
Regina put a finger to her mouth and sucked on it suggestively, "Hmm; I may have had something to do with that, dear,"

"Why would you do such a thing if you won't let me touch you?" Emma pleaded as she watched Regina's tongue lavish her own finger,

"You left your lunch unattended and Henry suggested I play a trick on you but he doesn't know what kind of trick…" She winked as she pulled out her wet finger and trailed it over Emma's bottom lip. Regina felt Emma shiver under her touch.

"At least kiss me, Majesty," Emma's nipples were quite noticeable through the thin wet tunic. Regina leaned forward and brushed her top lip over Emma's bottom one, "No," she pulled back and Emma moaned.

"You are definitely quite the seductive witch, aren't you?"

Regina smiled as she looked out to the river, watching her son dip below the coursing water. Henry waved at her and she blew him a kiss.

"I think we should play a trick on your little darling, Henry," Emma smirked mischievously,

"And what do you have in mind?" Regina knew that Emma was the master of pranks as she'd already laid a couple of traps for her son, who'd fell willingly. She was essentially engaged to a child.

"Bubble the water near Henry for a second," Emma's eyes sparkled. Regina sighed and jutted her chin towards her child; a thin ring of bubbles broke the surface and Henry's face paled,

"Mum! Mum, I think there's something in the water,"

"Don't worry kid, it's probably just the crocodiles," Emma shouted. Ashley gasped behind them and ran to the edge, falling to her knees, coaxing the Prince in.

"Don't worry Ashley, it's me," Regina soothed the maid and twirled her finger at Henry; a stream of water coiled itself out of the river and spun slowly in the air.

"Mum!" Henry watched the water with wide eyes as it slithered around his head, licking his cheek, "Emma, do something!" Henry laughed when the water glided against his pink shoulders.

"How about we drop it on his head?" Regina whispered to Emma,  
"I like the way you think," Emma giggled as the water exploded and landed heavily onto the Prince's head.

"Mum! That's wasn't nice!" He whined as he wiped his eyes, "can't you do something cool with magic, not just dump water on my head?"

"Do you remember when you were little and I'd throw you up into the air and you'd fall back into the water?"

Henry eyed his mother nervously, "yeah?"

"Want to play that again, dear?"

"Regina, I hope you don't do what I think you're about to do," Emma squeaked as she watched Regina crack her knuckles. The Pharaoh got to her feet and stretched her arms out,

"Mum, I don't like the sound of this…" Henry slowly swam backwards away from his grinning Mother but Regina knew it was pointless. Regina rolled her arm back like she was about to pitch a ball underarm, and the water surrounding Henry blasted upwards. She had clearly underestimated her own power and screamed when Henry shot higher than she originally anticipated.

"_Henry_!" Regina clapped her hands over her mouth and watched petrified as her child flew almost twenty metres into the air. She didn't think to stop him with magic and the boy simply landed in the water with a pencil dive. Regina glanced nervously down at Emma and was shocked that the Greek Queen was staring at her with loving eyes,

"That was _the_ greatest thing you have ever done. Ever," she sighed as Henry gasped for air,

"Mum, that was the _coolest thing ever_, Emma you have to try that. Mum, do it to Emma!" Henry shook his wet hair and swam closer to the two Queens. Regina raised an eyebrow to Emma, and the Greek Queen shook her head,

"Oh no, you don't" she grabbed the Pharaoh's hand tightly, "you do it, and you'll be coming with me," Emma growled.

"Do it, do it, do it," Henry chanted as he flopped himself out onto the deck; Ashley immediately dumping a fluffy towel on his head.

"You heard my son," Regina hauled Emma to her feet, "and my son usually gets what he wants,"

"Is that so?" Emma dung her fingernails into Regina's palm, "Henry's got nothing on me,"

Regina scoffed at the other Queen's bravado, "We'll see about that, dear,"

The sorceress whipped back her hand and Emma quickly attached herself around Regina's waist, and before she could stop the magic, they were blown out each other's grasp. Emma tumbled backwards and fell into the water whereas Regina shot through the air, her limbs out in front of her like a cat ready to land. She soared a few metres before landing in the water in an ungraceful heap. Henry, on the other hand, clutched his side in pain as he laughed at his mother's misfortune; Ashley quietly giggling also.

"Mum, oh Mum, you have…you have to do that again, that was great," Henry fell onto his back and laughed loudly into the sky as both Regina and Emma slid back up onto the platform. Regina's black hair clung to her body as she scowled at the sheepish Queen in front of her, who grinned,

"Mum…Mum, do it again," Henry slapped the ground beside him, "Emma's face…your face…your face was priceless, do it again,"

Emma collapsed down beside Henry and ruffled his hair. Regina could help but smile at her two favourite people getting along.

"Your Mum's face was pretty good though, I have to admit," She burst out laughing again at Regina's facial expression, "you have a beautiful face darling, even if you have bits of plant sticking to your forehead," Emma chimed. Regina blushed and wiped away the stringy pieces of green that stuck to her dripping hair and face.

"Come on you two, time for some food. Ashley can you please make sure Henry showers before he comes and eats," Regina smiled at Ashley who was shocked at the Pharaoh's sudden act of kindness.

"Of course," She bowed her head and slipped a hand onto Henry's shoulder as she guided the trio up back to the palace.


	22. Queen Kick-Ass

AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOOM! surprise double chapter ;) WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU? mwa hahaha  
Time to bring Mary back into the picture, and time to kick some Senatorial arse.  
This chapter was totally not supposed to turn out this way; it was meant to go completely opposite but I'm sure you'd all complain if I ended it too shittingly (i.e the way I intended to go) ;D .

* * *

Augustus twisted Mary's wrist tightly and she yelped as he pulled the petite Queen with ease through the main hallway.

"No struggling, Majesty," Augustus purred into her ear, pressing his chapped lips on the curve of her neck, "_please_,"

Mary sighed as he guided them through to the main garden. He pushed her to her knees and wound a length of twine around his palm, eyeing her. Mary kept her eyes wide and innocent as he leaned down behind her and yanked her arms upwards. She quickly shoved her elbow up into Augustus's stomach and the soldier grunted; Mary swiped her strong thigh against his legs and he tumbled down and landed heavily onto his back, winded.

"Wait, Majesty you don't understand," Augustus spluttered as Mary pressed her knee down on the soldier's neck. His hands grabbed at her dress, trying to throw the Queen off of his throat,

"I…work…_Regina_," Augustus gasped as his eyes bulged. Mary lessened her weight briefly as she grabbed the small hand knife from Augustus's belt. She unsheathed it and replaced her knee with it,

"What about Regina?" Mary seethed through clenched teeth, "_what do you know about Regina_?"

Augustus breathed deeply, "I work for Regina. She put me here to keep an eye on Hopper; she knew what he's like and wanted to make sure you were safe at all times," he coughed and rested his head on the cool marble, closing his eyes.

Mary sat up straight, alarmed, "what?"

"I only arrived a few weeks ago just after you sent your marriage proposal. My Queen wanted to make sure she was not coming into a bad house. She knew that Athens had a High Senator called Hopper, and she told me to work for him. Hopper wanted the crown and needed a new authority figure in the army after Antony died"

Mary leaned back on her hunches, letting the soldier free. She had a tonne of information she needed to process. He snorted at the Queen's facial expression,

"So what do we do now? Hopper is bound to come back and he will take the throne after murdering me," Mary bit her lip nervously as she wrung her hands in her lap.

"We need to just-" Augustus's idea was cut off by a bang. They both glanced over to the noise and knew that Hopper would be coming around the corner in a matter of seconds. Augustus stood up and tied Mary's hands loosely behind her back as she slipped the stolen dagger under the folds of her toga.

* * *

"Nice to see you've not made a run for it, Majesty," Hopper sneered as he entered, "good job, Augustus,"

Mary kept her eyes trained to the ground as Hopper drew closer. She shivered as he placed a single finger under her chin and lifted. He clucked his tongue as rubbed a soft thumb against the graze on her apple of Mary's cheek.

"Pity that you had to get hurt through all of this,"  
She jerked her chin out his grasp and glared at him, "I wouldn't be hurt if you just let things be,"  
"And why would I do that? I want the crown and I want…you,"  
Mary almost retched at the Senator's statement, "you will have neither, Hopper,"  
"It's _you_ on your knees and _you_ without a crown," Hopper ripped the intricate crown from Mary's elaborate hairstyle and her eyes watered as it tore a large chunk of her hair out. He flicked off the raven hairs that stuck to it and placed it gingerly atop his head.

"_King_ Hopper now, _bitch_," he slapped Mary angrily across the face and she gasped at the pain.

"Will she not still be Queen? I thought you were going to rule beside each other," Augustus inquired. Hopper snorted, "No, I have no use for her now. I might as well kill her," Mary felt Augustus flinch behind her as she recoiled from his threat. Augustus lightly tapped her on the wrist and she felt the twine untangle slightly.

"I thought you wanted me, Hopper," Mary whispered,

"Oh, I do. But you are quite replaceable. Do not consider yourself anything too special,"  
"So my title as the Fairest means nothing then?"

"Matter of opinion if you ask me," Hopper squatted down to Mary's height. She noticed that sweat dripped down his temple and his brown eyes were ablaze.

"Yes you are beautiful, but you are stubborn. I think maybe I need a wife who is more…," he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "…pliable. Maybe that young Kathryn you acquired from that witch from the Nile?"  
Mary had enough. She hissed, slipped her hands out from Augustus's grasp and pushed Hopper onto his back. A look of shock plastered itself onto the Senator's face as he sprawled out onto the grass.

"Augustus!" He screeched as Mary wrenched the knife from underneath her dress, "Augustus, grab her,"

Mary glanced over to Regina's spy and he smiled slyly as he rubbed the Royal Greek insignia patch on his chest. He ripped it off in one clean yank and Regina's golden apple and twisting snake emblem glittered in the sunlight.

"Sorry Hopper, she's all yours,"

Hopper paled as he scrambled backwards, trying to gain purchase on the slippery grass. Mary edged closer, the knife tight in her right hand.

"You work for her? Regina?"

"Yep,"

"And so do us!"

Mary glimpsed upwards and felt her chest burst with pride as her favourite staff members stood at the door; Granny, Blue and a few other familiar faces from the kitchens and gardens. Granny had a bow and arrow aimed at Hopper while Blue held a butcher's knife, "Regina is the wife of the Queen, no harm with come to her or the family," Blue chirped, winking at Mary.

"A-All of you," Hopper stuttered, "Fired! Dismissed immediately,"

Mary cocked her head to the side and smiled as Granny released the arrow; it pierced into Hopper's thigh. He screamed out in agony and clutched his limb as blood trickled down over his knuckles. Mary scooped the lopsided crown off of the Senator's head and placed it back onto hers,

"As Queen of Greece, I demand you stand down immediately,"

"Or what," Hopper spat, "you'll kill me?"

Mary jumped onto Hopper, pushing him back down onto the grass, pinning his arms underneath her strong knees.

"Do not tempt me, Senator," she placed the blade flat on his bottom lip and grinned, "I know a wolf who'd find you quite delicious,"

Hopper whitened at the memory of Ruby.

"Augustus?" Mary twisted the knife and cut Hopper's lip, "dispose of this vile creature. Do what you will with him. Let him suffer,"  
"Yes, Queen Mary,"

"And send word to Regina about this little mishap, I'm sure she'll be happy you fulfilled your duty," She pressed her knees harder into Hopper for a mere second and stepped back off him. Augustus strode in and yanked Hopper to his feet, steering him out of the gardens and down the front steps. She watched the soldier throw Hopper against one of the massive hay bales and draw his sword, the metal glinting in the bright sunlight. Mary turned her back as Augustus swung his arm back. Hopper yowled in torment as she paced back down the hallway, massaging her tender wrists.

"Hopper is dead, long live the Queen," Blue raised her knife into the air. Mary blushed as her servants cheered loudly.

"No one messes with Athens!"


	23. Happily Ever After

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Okay guys, this is the **final chapter; **it's all fluff my friends, all fluff. NO SMUT. Mr Hose and I are so grateful for each one of you for joining us (me) on our story! You're all fabulous and glorious and I loved all your reviews.  
I completely rewrote the ending so it'd be happy! I originally meant to kill Mary, Emma and Regina, and Hopper was to succeed but I couldn't do that to you guys :)  
Anyway! It was a pleasure writing for you all and keep an eye out because I'll be writing another fic very soon ;) ;) ;) and I'm super excited for it.  
THANK YOU ALL 30 000 OF YOU WHO READ THIS OMG.  
Emma out xoxo (ant1ers . tumblr . com) HAPPY READING.

* * *

Emma stretched her arms up above her head as her extremely full stomach pressed uncomfortably against her pale blue dress. Yes, it was loose but with its empire waist line, it made Emma look pregnant. Regina glanced over to Emma and smirked,

"Eyes too big for your stomach, dear?" She rested a hand on Emma's bloated stomach and the Greek Queen giggled,

"My eyes are always too big for my stomach. I mean, how can you stop Regina? Your food is excellent. How do you stay so thin?" Emma puffed her cheeks out and smiled, resting her hand on top of Regina's, rubbing soothing circles. Regina leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emma's earlobe,

"Sex is quite the calorie burner, dear,"

Emma waggled her eyebrows at the Pharaoh, "are you suggesting something, my love,"

"My god you two, there are children at the table," Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned towards Henry who was too intensely focused on tearing apart his second helping of pork. The young brunette pushed her plate away and suppressed a yawn,

"A food nap is in order,"

"Ruby its eight o'clock at night; you are not 'food napping', you can wait until I dismiss you," Regina chucked a stern look at her handmaiden. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Can _I_ food nap?" Henry perked up, wiping fat from his cheek. Emma giggled as Regina sighed, glaring daggers at Ruby.

"_You_ can go to bed Mister,"

"What? Mum, the sun set a little while ago,"

"Yes, and you've had a big day training with Emma," Henry raised his eyebrows at his future step-mother,

"Are you not going to back me up here, Emma?"

"Sorry kid, I agree with your Mum; I taught you how to sword fight and you taught me how to ride a horse today. We should both be going to bed,"

Regina beamed at her son who crossed his arms. Emma couldn't help but notice that both Ruby and Henry both looked like stroppy toddlers.

The silence was broken as a slave boy burst through the entrance, breathing hard. Emma and Regina sat up straight, alarmed at the sudden intruder.

"Majesty…" He breathed deeply, holding out a crumpled roll of parchment in his dirty hands. Emma's eyes narrowed at her Mother's emblem mixed with an unknown handwriting.

"Does she want another payment?" Regina asked, raising a single eyebrow at the panting runner. He shook his head,

"No, My Lady, she…has had a situation,"

Emma snatched the paper from her lover's fingers and unrolled it, reading desperately.

"_Hopper_," she growled as Regina read over her shoulder, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with him," Emma pushed her chair backwards angrily and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Regina stood up and rested an assuring hand on Emma's shoulder; the Queen shrugged it off.

"He almost killed her Regina, I need to go back," Emma tried to wriggle of Regina who had thrown her arms around her shoulders.

"Shush, it's ok; I knew this would happen so I planned ahead,"

"What?" Emma broke Regina's hold on her and glared at the Pharaoh.

"Ruby, take Henry to his room and ready him for bed. I will be in soon," Regina looked to Ruby and nodded her head. She took Emma's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Dear, if you had read the letter _properly_, you would see she _had_ a problem. Mary is okay. After you sent me the first letter, I sent a spy into your household to make sure nothing was amiss when I came. I got lucky and my spy was suddenly put up to second-in-command to Hopper,"  
Emma searched Regina's face, but the Pharaoh smiled softy, "you put a _spy_ in my house?"

"I have had bad experiences with previous royal families, I needed to know,"

"Okay. Who was it?"

"His name is August but he goes as Augustus in your home,"

His name did ring a bell in Emma's mind. She had seen him briefly when she was riding with Antony.

"When Antony died, Augustus took his place next to Hopper," Emma mumbled.  
Regina brought their intertwined fingers to her lips and kissed the back of Emma's hand, "I was going to remove him after we came back but I saw how Hopper was towards you and your Mother and I couldn't bear the thought of Mary being hurt, so I left him,"

Emma smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek, "thank you,"

"Your Mother is fine. August told me that her staff helped kick Hopper out. Apparently Granny has an excellent aim and Blue sure knows how to handle a butcher's knife,"

Emma burst out laughing at the image in her head, "excellent. That makes me happy,"  
"There is no need to go back unless you'd like to; Henry is capable of ruling for a little while. He is coming of age in a week,"  
"No, no. I'm fine, everything is fine," Emma reached out and pulled Regina into a tight hug, "everything is perfect,"

Regina sighed into Emma's neck, "good. Soon, we will both rule equally; Greece to the North, and Egypt to the South. No one will defeat us and we will prosper in a new era,"

"A new era of fun and supreme excellence ruled by a hot witch and a sassy-mouthed Athenian," Emma quipped. Regina rolled her eyes,

"Of course you ruin the moment. Good grief, I am marrying a child,"

"Which reminds me, what are we doing about that? Are we getting married or are we just throwing around the title for fun?"

"I'm not too bothered dear, I am happy being yours with no legalities,"  
"Good because where I'm from, we can't marry anyway," Emma joked, kissing her wife-to-be on the forehead,

"Well, you know officially rule Greece, so you can change that,"

Emma paled, "Oh no, oh no,"

"What?" Regina looked at Emma with concern,

"I've never ruled before," the Greek Queen admitted, biting her lip,

"So Queen Emma is just…"  
"It was just a name; I never really did any sort of ruling. Mary and Antony did it all,"  
"I can help but I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind helping you and teaching you when we move down to Athens,"

Emma's eyes widened, "You want to move to Athens with me?"

"Of course dear, Henry will stay here in Alexandria and rule from here. I will return every once in a while to make sure he hasn't burnt down the place and started any wars. I have trained him since he was little to take my place. He knows what to do," Regina tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear, "besides, I'd rather stay in the lush green of Greece than roast away under the sun here," she smirked.

"Okay," Emma breathed. Regina raised her eyebrows,

"That's all; okay?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. I just can't believe this is happening. You are moving to Greece and with our combined states, we'd own almost everything. This is a dream come true," Emma gasped and quickly wiped a tear from her eye,

"Why are you crying, dear?" Regina cooed, rubbing Emma's forearms,

"Because…because before I met you, I was cold hearted and alone, and Mary said I could never love. Now here I am, engaged to _you_, of all people, and everything is perfect. I thought I'd never get my happy ending,"

Regina laughed softly and shook her head, "you idiot, of course you'd get a happy ending. We _both_ have our happy ending. I thought I was forever going to be married to Gold but here we are".

Emma sighed and squeezed Regina tightly, "Now say goodnight to your son. Tomorrow we will explain everything to him,"

"I love you Emma,"

"I love you too, Regina,"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
*_Hose and I dance the waltz slowly out the picture and into the sunset_* TIL NEXT TIME FOLKS, LOVE HOSEY AND ME.


End file.
